


Crossing the World Lines.

by Renmackree



Series: World-Line Series [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A play of John Titor's work of Alternate Timelines, Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Magic Stiles, Pining, Science and Anime referances, Slow Build, Time Travel, cross-over universes, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-15 15:31:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 39,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renmackree/pseuds/Renmackree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That's why, at this very moment, in the interval of a second,<br/>I wish to cross the world lines and protect your smile.<br/>Then, once again into a time loop devoid of misery,<br/>I will be swallowed as a lonely observer.<br/>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>“Who are you?” Derek finally spoke up, making her jump at the question and lick her lips sub-consciously.</p><p>“Oh! Ah! It's so like me to forget that. I'm Stiles. Stiles Hale.”</p><p>And if anyone asked, male Stiles did not faint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fiction relies hevily on the time line theory proposed by John Titor, but is in no way exactly like it (so you won't have to know anything about it in order to understand it.) Also, there is canon death and such yadda yadda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: My brother made a cover art for the fic, so I'm adding it up!

__--_--_--__

__

__--_--_--__

_“Sheriff, I have a suspicion of a 451 on the Preserve, over.”_ the radio crackled in Stiles room as he groaned and rolled over onto the floor.

“Ow.” he muttered, rubbing his face and yawning as he turned the radio up to hear his father's remark.

_“Did you say a 451 on the Preserve? Would that happen to be Hale territory, over?”_ this of course got Stiles' attention. 451 was arson, someone was trying to start a fire once more on the Hale house? This he had to see. He grabbed his jeans and slid them over his boxers as he glanced over in the mirror. The school year had been pretty kind to him, what with all the running around with the pack and the somewhat daily run with Scott for lacrosse. He thought he looked Dapper.

_Smooth, Dapper is_ _**such** _ _a cool word._

He groaned to himself and he stretched again. The radio crackled and he grabbed his cellphone as the deputy was handing out the coordinates of the last known location of the Arsonist. He quickly started a text to Scott, grinning to himself.

_**Dude. There's an Arson on Hale territory.-SS** _

_**No way. Seriously???-SM** _

_**No, I'm just fucking with you. YES SO GET YOUR ASS OVER THERE!-SS** _

 

He started to slide his phone into his pocket and then rolled his eyes as he decided to send a text to Derek.

**_There was a 451 reported near your house.-SS_ **

**_Is that supposed to mean anything to me, or do you just have nothing better to do.-DH_ **

**_Dude, it means arson.-SS_ **

**_Isaac and I will be there. You stay home.-DH_ **

 

_Fuck that_. He thought, grabbing his red hoodie and racing out the door to his Jeep. He managed to get into it without much trouble, though the lock had been sticking ever since Jackson was a dick and decided to become a giant snake thing and totally kill a mechanic under Betty. He thought that there might be some of the paralytic ooze in the handle, but he really didn't want to open it up and find out. Finally deciding on some kick-ass music to accompany him on the drive to the preserve, he pulled out and drove over to the Hale territory.

 

_--_--_--_

 

“I told you to stay home.” Derek grumbled behind Stiles and Scott, making Stiles jump and squawk. It was a squawk not a squeal. Nothing girly, totally manly.

“Dude, seriously? This is like, huge. Arson on a house that-- I can see you probably don't enjoy this conver-- HEY! Unhand me!” Derek had lifted the teen up and slowly carried him back towards his jeep.

“Isaac and I can handle this on our own. You should leave.” Derek rose a brow and pointed to Scott as well, the teen setting his uneven jaw as he scowled. As much as Stiles loved the puppy-dog Scott, his glares were nothing compared to the big, bad, wolf (HA) that was Derek.

“Well! Who told you about it, hmm? I totally Velma'd the situation, you can't go all Freddy and make the gang split up!” Derek's brows furrowed as he looked Stiles over, Isaac snorting slightly as the alpha whirled around to look at him.

“What?” he snapped. Isaac backed off a little.

“I was just imagining you in an ascot...” Stiles let out a chuckle that died in his throat when Derek turned back and growled at him.

“So. You, Mr. Sour-wolf, need to lighten up. Because I'm not leaving.” his feet were still off the ground as he crossed his arms and nodded. “So there.”

By some stretch of the imagination, Derek let Stiles go and simply stalked towards the house. Stiles brushed himself off, fixing the hoodie as he walked over to Scott.

“So, what's getting Sour-balls all in a tight little wad?”

“I CAN HEAR YOU.” Derek shouted back, making Stiles squawk once more. Squawk. Scott shrugged a little, his face saying everything. The Alpha Pack. While Stiles and Scott weren't technically supposed to know, Isaac kept them in the loop about everything. Especially since Erica and Boyd were still missing and no one knew if they were caught or had found another pack.

“It's not helping that there is a fire as soon as Derek moves out...” Isaac said quietly, shoving his hands in his pockets and tensing his shoulders like he always did. Stiles rose a brow, though it probably looked ridiculous with his mouth half open, trying to decide if commenting or stoic silence would get his point across better.

Always commenting.

“I mean, sure this seems like a pretty crappy thing to happen, especially since Peter is all--” he waived his hands around and made a grunting sound to convey his point. Isaac and Scott shared a look and they snuffed as they walked to follow Derek.

“Come on, seriously?” Stiles chased them to the shell of the house and looked around. Everything seemed colder, though he knew the weather was actually nice for the first week of June. He wasn't really paying attention as he walked, running into Isaac as they had stopped for some reason.

“Whoa, c'mon, put on the breaks...” he stopped as he looked over their shoulders and gaped. It was really all he could do at this point. Derek was looking over a ring of fire, that must have been what the police thought was the arson, though that wasn't the most surprising feature. In the middle of the circle was a girl. She had long brunette hair that looked rather soft and supple, her mouth was half open and the big pouty lips were spread. Big doe eyes looked around them and moles and freckles dotted her body. She let her tongue come out and lick her lips as she slowly stood up, revealing she was naked. Holding her hand out, she looked straight at Stiles and smiled.

“Holy shit it worked.” she muttered, and promptly fainted.

_--_--_--_

 

They had wrapped her in Derek's leather jacket and all piled into the Camero and the Jeep to drive to Deatons. Stiles was still confused as to why there was a naked girl in the back of his Jeep on Isaac's lap. Though he wouldn't complain. She was gorgeous, the way her freckles and pale skin contrasted the wide brown eyes and long hair made Stiles almost reconsider the idea that strawberry blonde with green eyes was the perfect combination. Almost.

They made it to the vet, Isaac carrying the girl in and laying her on the table before blushing and covering her with a sheet. Stiles and Scott stood to the side as Deaton and Derek talked quietly in the other room.

“What are they saying?” Stiles whispered to Scott, licking his lips and letting his eyes flick over the girl.

“Deaton says the circle was more than likely magical.” he said softly, looking to the girl as well. “So she's probably a witch...” Stiles rolled his eyes and scoffed.

“And here I thought she was a vampire, great detective work, Lassie.” Scott shot a hurt look and then frowned.

“The circle is probably a... transportation spell?” he whispered, unsure of himself. Stiles let his mouth gape open as he took a step towards the girl.

“Dude. So she's... She's like from the future?” he frowned a little and reached out to brush the hair from her face. A hand shot up and grabbed his wrist, making him squeal. (yes, this time he would confess it was _not_ a squawk.) She smiled lightly and sat up as she wrapped the sheet tighter around her.

“Deaton? I need to see Deaton.” Stiles nodded, licking his lips a little and she frowned, tilting her head and licking her own lips. Stiles found it oddly attractive and wondered if he looked like that when he did it.

“Also, I need a Dextroamphetamine.” Scott made a face and tilted his head. “Adderall?” she corrected. Stiles blinked at that and fished his prescription out of his pants pocket letting her have the bottle. She smiled a little, nodding slightly.

“Thanks. I always forget to take it if he--” Deaton walked in at that time, smiling as he looked over her.

“Well, there doesn't seem to be anything negative surrounding your aura. Nor does it appear that anything physical occurred during your 'jump'. Am I safe to assume it is a jump?” she nodded, opening the bottle and taking a pill dry before handing the bottle back to Stiles. Derek rose a brow at the interaction but said nothing. Stiles wasn't even sure why he gave her the bottle in the first place, but she... Something about her was trustworthy.

“If I may ask--”

“Where did I jump from?” she asked, flicking her hair as Deaton nodded and smiled lightly at her.

“If that's not too forward of me.” she shook her head and smiled.

“Of course not, I came from Beacon Hills, actually in the same exact spot, though I honestly thought the house would be in better condition...” she shrugged as she trailed off. “I'm from the future.” They all looked over slowly and she laughed. “Ok, not your future. I'm from an alternate timeline. But, seriously.”

“Who are you?” Derek finally spoke up, making her jump at the questions and licked her lips sub consciously.

“Oh! Ah! It's so like me to forget that. I'm Stiles. Stiles Hale.”

And if anyone asked, male Stiles did not faint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm basing this around the end of the second season, so disregard anything in the third. Though I may or may not include it in later chapters.  
> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles real name will be Grainnemiun [GROW-nyuh-me-un] Because I said?  
> And female!Stiles will be known as Nina hence forth.  
> This chapter has canon death and mentions of rape/non con.  
> And heavy on Dialogue.

 

 

Stiles woke up to the smell of something Deaton was wafting under his nose, making a face and sitting up to see the rest of the room looking at him.

“Welcome back. We thought you would be out for a while.” Deaton said softly, helping him up and letting him gain his barrings. 

“Thanks... I don't know what came over me...”

“Shock” Isaac stated, looking up from the table where he was sitting next to _Stiles_ and letting her run her hands through his baby curls. Derek looked a little ill, having taken a step back and was scowling in the corner. Stiles swallowed a little, Scott walking up behind him and patting his back.

“Dude, you are a very attractive woman.” 

“Shut up” he growled, looking away. Derek seemed to be just as angry about the whole situation. Deaton however walked forward and smiled a little as he settled in a chair across from the table.

“So. Sti--”

“Honestly, it's going to get so confusing if you call me that in this timeline, so you can use my real name.” practically everyone in the room looked up, eagerly urging her to confess to the secret Stiles had been building since he could talk.

“C'mon guys. It's not like my name will--” 

“It's Grainnemiun” 

“--be the same in an alternate universe COME ON!” he threw his hands up and looked up to the sky. “Did you really have to burden me with that in _every_ universe?” she giggled and crossed her legs on the table.

“You can call me Nina though, I know it's a mouthful. I always thought it was funny. Mom would usually talk about how Dad hated the name.” and like that, Stiles looked back down to her. Their eyes met and he swallowed.

“I-- you, mom...” she nodded.

“Dad died in a car crash when I was 13.” she shrugged a little, looking down. “Mom became the Sheriff and we've been living on our own” there was sudden silence in the room as the group looked between Stiles and Nina. She looked over him slowly and bit her lip.

“But I'm going to guess--”

“Mom.” he nodded, shoving his hands in his pockets. “Breast Cancer when I was 13.” Deaton cleared his throat and she turned from Stiles to the doctor.

“Nina, I'm wondering something, though I don't--”

“Hale? You're wondering why I'm a Hale?”

“I sure as fuck am” Derek growled, looking over to Stiles as if it was _his_ fault his female self from an alternate dimension just happened to appear on his property. With his last name. Ok, so he was generally curious about this fact too. Nina, however, just smiled.

“Derek and-- well I suppose I have to say my Derek don't I. My Derek and I got married a few years back, after his Mother and Father died--”

“In a fire.” Derek said simply, looking down and huffing. But Nina, she shook her head.

“No, Peter killed them.” his eyes flashed up and he looked over the girl slowly.

“Explain” he grunted at her, making a face as he walked forward and then took a step back. “You smell.” he growled, making her roll her eyes.

“Whatever Sour-Wolf. You want story time or are you going to comment on how much I smell?” Stiles liked her. He liked her a lot. Deaton cleared his throat and nodded. 

“I think starting at the beginning might help us all out, if you don't mind.” Nina nodded, crossing her legs and grinning like she enjoyed the attention.

“When I was ten I wandered into the woods while my mom was off at the station and my dad was working with Mr. McCall--” Scott made a sound.

“Wait! I live with my dad in Beacon Hills?” Nina nodded and smiled. “he really helped out when my Dad died. Our parents hooked up and we totally became step-siblings when we graduated High School.” Scott beamed at that a little.

“Anyways, so when I was ten, I ran into the woods during a full moon.” Derek snarled at this and she snorted. “That's exactly what sixteen-year-old Derek Hale did when he found me wandering by the stream. I'd gotten stuck, per-usual, and I was crying and asking for help and... Well, he thought I was a nuisance and told me to go home. It was Laura who helped me out and took me to their big house to dry off and have some chocolate cookies.” she grinned fondly, shaking her head back and forth. “So, I met Laura and Cora and little baby Micah.” Derek swallowed and Stiles looked over. He nodded, agreeing those were his siblings names and then turning his attention back to Nina. 

“So, I formed this sort of friendship with Mrs. Hale. She thought I was far too skinny and needed--”

“Some meat on those bones...” Derek muttered, Nina nodding in agreement.

“So, the same thing happened with this un--”

“No.” he grunted, and went back to sulking in the shadows. Nina shrugged and turned back to the group.

“They called my mom and said I could stay until her late shift was done at the Sheriff station. Though I totally knew I was grounded... Anyways, so I got to play with Micah. Low and behold though, he shifted right before me and I was introduced to Werewolves.” she shrugged. “I thought it was the coolest thing ever and Derek was the coolest bad ass of them all. So naturally I followed him around the house all the time. He thought I was annoying, wanted to punch me in the face, was always talking about needing space because I was a nuisance. Until...” she paused a little. 

“Kate.” Derek supplied, making Stiles jump. He nearly forgot the wolf was even still there, just amazed at how similar he and Nina were.

They were like twins.

Eerie and not unlike The Shinning, but still. It was cool

“Yeah, he started dating Kate a little after, but I caught them... uh... Doing things in the house and she left town the next night.” she paused a little. “I might have said something about staying away from my future husband and Kate just... Left.” 

“So... There was no Hale fire? No Argents?” Nina shook her head at Scott's remark, smiling lightly. 

“No. Laura and Derek graduated high school without any fires... Unless you count when Derek's robe was set on fire because I was attempting to shoot fireworks off. In the house... Yeah, Even when I became somewhat smart it didn't work... So Laura went off to NYU to become a Lawyer, Derek went off to--”

“Architect...” Derek said softly. “Stanford, right?” Nina grinned. 

“Exactly. And then, their freshman year of college my eighth grade... My dad died in a car accident.” her face dropped at this. “He was... He was coming to pick me up from the Hale house... Cora and I became good friends and... So I would go over there, even though she was a year older and probably thought--” there was silence once more as she curled her arms around her knees.

“Laura and Derek came back for the funeral. Derek let me cry on his shoulder and vowed he would find out who the drunk driver was. Though... it turned out to be Peter. He was trying to kill my parents so... so I would live with the Hales... But that's later.” she took a breath. “Anyway, Scott and I had been drifting apart for a little because I was an emotional wreck... and I mean, it was hard to talk to him because he was a dude and totally oblivious to how I was feeling. No offense.” Scott simply shrugged, smiling a little wider.

“Well, I started high school, Scott came out...”

“Whoa whoa whoa whoa!” Scott blushed a little, looking over the group. “I... Allison?”

“Because Kate never burned down the house and peter never took revenge, the Argents never moved up here, ergo you never met her.” Isaac said, thought he had been quiet the whole time as he looked over the group.

“Right, there wasn't an Allison in our school. But Scott started dating Danny and...” she let out a frustrated sigh. “Jackson and Lydia were dating.” Stiles looked up to that, grinning wide.

“So, we still had a thing for Lydia?” he asked, walking a little closer as Nina grinned.

“God she was like a goddess, I just wanted to worship her body--”

“Perfect hair--”

“Perfect teeth--”

“Perfect eyes--”

“Will you two shut up about Lydia.” Isaac grunted, looking over Nina and Stiles. The two of them opened their mouths and made protesting sounds. Derek let out a snort as Nina blushed a little and turned away.

“So, High School was alright. I was in Track and that was fun, Scott was in Lacrosse and we would always go to each other's games. Derek and Laura would come too...” she smiled and then it faded slightly.

“When I was... I was 16, summer before Sophmore year... Peter... he uh... Found me to be a good mate and... took me by force.” now she was quiet again. “Mr. Hale stood up for me and my honor and they fought... Peter won... but Mrs. Hale was the Alpha so... He killed her too. But he didn't stop there. He killed Cora... Micah...Laura and... and bit Scott. And Scott's boyfriend... Isaac.” Isaac looked up and let his jaw drop, the two boys stared at each other and blushed before breaking the eye contact.

“He was about to bite me too, but Derek jumped in and lit him on fire.” she took a deep breath. “Then slit his throat and became the Alpha. He took responsibility, blaming himself for what Peter did to me because he hadn't been there... I kept telling him it wasn't his fault... it wasn't...” she stopped.

“We later found out it had something deeper than just protecting a childhood friend. I was his mate and he was mine... but I was 16 and he wasn't.” she snorted. “So we waited. On my graduation night, he purposed and...” she smiled, “We've been married since. We have two little kids” she frowned, patting her naked body and sighing. 

“Guess my cell phone didn't make it through the jump... but we had twins, Laura and John. Named after my father and...” she nodded, nuzzling into her knees. “It was because of all this we found out I had magic. That I could manipulate nature and... Well, travel through worlds. Time lines. So that's why I came here.”

Her face was set, eyes turning to Stiles.   
“In my time line, Every single person I love is dead.” she looked over the group. “Because of the Alpha pack” this time Derek straightened up and looked over her hesitantly.

“That's why you smell weird.” he said slowly. She nodded hard.

“You were smelling your own corpse Derek.” she said slowly. “you were smelling the burning bodies of everyone in this room.” they were quiet, all of them looking over Nina like she was a sign from the heavens.

“How do you purpose we do this?” Derek asked, walking over and looking over the room. “This is basically everyone we have in town this summer.” she sighed deeply and turned to Deaton.

“Train him early.” she said softly. “If Stiles can do magic--”

“Hold the phone! I can't do magic, this is an alternate reality from your world. I mean, seriously. I'm not married to Derek, hell I haven't even been kissed!”

“If I kiss you do you think that would count?” Nina asked, grinning a little. “Or would that just be playing with yourself.”

She was good.

“I think, all the teenaged hormones aside, we should probably get some sleep.” Deaton put in, smiling brightly. “We can talk about this in the morning. Now, Nina. I suggest you stay with Stiles--”

“Can I stay with Derek?” she asked. Derek let out a snort and shook his head. Stiles could see the hurt in her eyes, but she pushed it away with a smile.

“Just kidding Sour-balls.” and just like that, they were in the Jeep heading towards Stiles' house.


	3. Chapter 3

 His dad was working the late shift and Stiles easily snuck Nina into his house and up to his bedroom. She gushed at how similar everything was in this world-line, however most of the things in her room were a shade of purple rather than blue. She grabbed a pair of Stiles' boxers and a t-shirt before leaning over to look at his computer.

“So, can I ask you--”

“Time lines? How many of them” she grinned, nodding. “I totally asked the same thing when Deaton was explaining it to me. I think he referenced this author. John Titor?” she grabbed the laptop and logged in without any issue (her password must have been LydiaStilinski1234 as well) and typed it into google.

“In like, 2000 or something, there was this guy trolling chat-rooms claiming to be from the future and a post-apocalyptic world... He was proposing that he came back in time in order to stop the catastrophe of the world in his future. Most people believed he was full of shit and blah... blah... oh! Hey, Lydia's on...” Stiles fell off his chair in an attempt to take the laptop... from himself, but Nina shook her head.

“Anyways... There is this theory that there is only one time-line and that we all live it. That there are these... branches that take our decisions in hand and shape the world line accordingly.” she scoffed.

“Wrong, but it was a good enough guess. There are actually several world-lines intersecting with each other, so. Deaton purposed that we see if we can... stop the death of everyone. Including himself and me.” she swallowed lightly and closed her eyes. “I'm just here to make sure you get the happy ending I never could.” she let out a little sigh.

“I don't know about you, but I really want Curly Fries.” it was, of course, at that moment Sheriff Stilinski opened Stiles door.

“Son I... oh.” he paused a little, his eyes widening a little. “Aria?” he whispered. Nina was caught like a deer in the headlights, flicking from Stiles to the Sheriff and letting out a tiny noise. Stiles, always somewhat quick to the draw, grinned.

“Dad! Have you met my girlfriend?” he smiled, wrapping his arm around her. That pulled the Sheriff out of his stupor as he looked the girl over. His eyes softened a little.

“I didn't know you had a girlfriend, Stiles. When did you...”

“Chat room.” Nina threw in, obviously good lying to a Stilinski was natural. “I'm Nina Hale. Derek's cousin? Stiles and I were talking over the internet since... Well, for a while. I'm visiting for the Summer.” she smiled wide and walked forward to give the Sheriff a giant hug. Stiles could almost hear her nuzzling into him and tightening her grip.

“He's told me so much about you... I feel like I've known you forever.” Sheriff Stilinski chuckled and hugged her awkwardly.

“Well, I hope it's all good things.” he met eyes with Stiles and mouthed 'she's a keeper' to which Stiles rolled his eyes.

The two broke off and the Sheriff smiled before walking out. “I expect her to either stay the night or put on clothing Son.” he said with a brow rose and closed the door slowly. Stiles flopped on his bed and let out a sigh as he looked over Nina.

“I missed him” she said softly. “I nearly forgot about the whiskey on his breath no matter what...” she let out a dejected huff and turned to him. “I bet that's how it is with you and mom--”

“How old are you?” Stiles interrupted, not wanting to talk about his mother at this point. There was far too much information to process tonight and he didn't need to have a panic attack.

Not that he had those anymore.

“I'm twenty-one.” she said softly, looking over the bed. “Derek was twenty-seven when he died... and... Laura and John were two. You should have seen them on their first full moon. Oh! If you thought Scott was a problem, you've obviously never seen little werebabies. They're like hell. Be glad you can't get pregnant.” she huffed and lay on the bed as well. “But damn they were so cute.” she took a short breath. Reaching over to the pile of sheets and Derek's jacket, she pulled it up around her shoulders and nuzzled into the jacket before turning over on the bed and falling asleep wrapped in it. Stiles looked over her slowly and was surprised to see his window opening and Derek sliding in. He sat up and frowned.

“I left my--” he stopped, looking over her and letting out a sigh. “--Jacket.” they stood there in silence, Derek staring at her with an unbroken gaze before turning around and heading back to the window.

“Derek.” Stiles said quickly, making the wolf look back at him. “Do you... I mean, do you believe her?” he asked shortly, shrugging a little. The wolf didn't answer, just sliding out of the room and closing the window.

_--_--_--_

 

The next morning they woke up, Nina fitting into Stiles' clothing far too well to be coincidental, and decided to meet Scott and Isaac at the pancake house for breakfast. Since Allison was gone for the summer and they had decided not to text, Scott had been a lot more willing to hang out with the group. They crawled into the jeep, Nina commenting about how better his jeep was than hers and how she had loved the Camero more than the old thing anyways. He didn't know if he liked listening to her talk about Derek and his things like that. It was weird, thinking that in some alternate reality he had _tapped_ that.

But to be honest, he couldn't blame Derek. While Stiles was awkward and slightly gangly, she was lithe and used her limbs well. He would guess that a girl who talked too much was much cuter than a boy who did. And those smattering of freckles were way too perfect on her face. Yes he was jealous of his female counterpart, sue him.

They drove to the dinner, sliding into the parking spot nearest the door after Nina talked the entire way there. Was he that annoying? Obviously. He couldn't imagine dealing with himself on a daily basis and secretly thanked whatever being that Scott put up with him.

Isaac, Scott, and surprisingly Derek were sitting in the large booth in the back. Isaac and Scott were drinking what looked like fruity drinks of some sort and Derek (of course) was drinking coffee. Nina smiled a little and slid next to Derek so Stiles could be by Scott. Derek, however, looked uncomfortable about this arrangement and scowled deeper than Stiles had ever seen him.

“Deaton said he'd join us in an hour” Scott relayed to the group, holding his phone up and smiling. Nina nodded and looked over the menu. Stiles felt his phone rumble in his pocket and he quickly fished it out to read the message on the screan.

 

_**She still smells terrible. Even in your clothing-DH** _

 

Stiles rose a brow and looked over to the Alpha who was staring straight ahead at Stiles. He fidgeted a little and gave his best 'I'm sorry, dude' face. Derek looked back down to his phone and sighed.

 

_**My jacket is going to smell like it for ages.-DH** _

 

_**She has a name Derek.-SS** _

 

_**My jacket is going to smell like STILES for ages.-DH** _

 

And there it was. Stiles would admit that it wasn't the most-likely of situations, Derek and Nina. It was even _more_ unlikely with Stiles and him in this world-line, with them both being-- whatever this relationship between them was. Ah yes. Loathing.

“I think I'll get some coffee.” she grabbed the mug from Derek's hand and was about to drink when she paused and blushed. “Sorry! Oh god! I'm just... so used to... Stiles, switch seats with me.” she got up, motioning for him to get up and sit next to Derek. She scooted close to Scott and Derek visibly relaxed when Stiles sat down to his side. Well. At least it was good to know he didn't smell as bad as Nina.

“So Nina, you said that you could do magic?” Isaac asked a little, looking up from behind the menu and filling the silence. She nodded softly, grinning as she flicker her finger.

“Wingardium Leviosa!” she whispered and the salt and pepper shakers began to float. Derek grabbed them and slammed them back onto the table, smashing them to pieces.

“Stop.” he growled at her, making Nina jump slightly as the magic recoiled back to her.

“Chill out, Sour--”

“I swear to god if you call me that one more time I'll rip your throat out” he snarled and looked over her. Stiles made a mental note to never call Derek anything to do with sour ever again. He was sorry that Nina had to deal with grumpy fangs, but he quickly noticed her smiling fondly at the death threat. She probably received a lot of them over the years of being around him.

They were silent once more and Scott cleared his throat. The waitress was smiling at them, grinning over the table.

“Can I take--”

“Scott wants the chocolate Waffles, Isaac will take the strawberry crepes, Stiles wants the grape and sour french toast. Same for me.” Nina smiled lightly, looking over to Derek. “And he just wants an omelet. Three eggs, cheese and a side of breakfast meat.” The waitress nodded and walked away as soon as Scott and Isaac made little surprised sounds.

“Oh wow! God you are Stiles! He usually orders for everyone.” Scott was looking over her with new fondness. “If I wasn't gay in your reality, I might date you!” that made Stiles feel great. He slumped in the booth as Nina and the two boys chatted. Derek was his usual stoic self, staring at Nina with a steady gaze.

“I'll be back” Stiles muttered to no one, slipping out of the booth and into the bathroom. He was paraniod, this was just stupid. Nina was HIM! Why was he jealous of himself getting along with his best friend? He looked into the mirror and gripped the edge as he tried to talk himself through it.

“Nina is you. Just the pretty, slightly less socially awkward, magically talented and... well. She's better than you.” he said softly. “but that's ok. Because... Because Scott loves you man, you're his best friend and... and he's not going to dump you for the version of you with tits. And who cares about Isaac, bah, he's just a smelly old wolf. And Derek? Whatever. He doesn't like you OR Nina so that's a win. So, just get through the breakfast, talk with Deaton, figure out how to stop the alpha pack and she'll go back to her own time.” he smiled, pulling out his phone and making a list.

 

  1. Go shopping with Nina for girl clothing, it's weird sharing underwear.

  2. ~~Ignore how perfect her life sounds, remember. They all died.~~

  3. Ignore number two because that's really mean and you shouldn't talk like that.

  4. Talk with Deaton about Magic(?) or lack of.

  5. Save the Pack.

  6. Do laundry.




 

He jumped when his phone buzzed and he checked the text message.

 

_**Did you die in there?-DH** _

 

_**Hahaha Sour-wolf. You just don't want me to leave you with the older me-SS** _

 

_**Oh shit! Sorry! I called you sour-wolf!-SS** _

 

_**I don't want my throat ripped out! Please!-SS** _

 

_**It's ok when you say it. -DH** _

 

Stiles looked over the last message. _It's ok when you say it._ What the hell... oh. Stiles could have kicked himself for being so stupid. Nina came from a world where Derek hadn't blamed himself for the death of his family, she grew up with Laura and Cora (?) and Micah (?). She had seen them grow up, and so had he.

Stiles wondered if that Derek smiled more, maybe he always smiled or... at least more than this one. He would also bet that he laughed, a lot more than the pity laughs Stiles got him to do. That Derek was probably a happy wolf, probably full of life and joy and Nina calling him a sour-wolf... Probably just reminded him of what could have happened.

 

If Stiles hadn't been born the way he was.

 

_--_--_--_

 

After spending a sufficient enough time locked in a stall reading Wikipedia on his phone, Stiles crawled out to the dinning area where the food was being placed on the table and Nina was all but in Scott's lap. He wondered why she only smelled bad to Derek, maybe it was the Alpha powers or something. Stiles didn't care because there was breakfast food, which was one of his favorite foods in the world (only topped by curly fries). He slid in next to Derek and grabbed his silverware before quickly digging in. Derek, however, just stared at his plate, jaw set and eyes trained on the omelet. Stiles frowned a little. Nina had gotten his order right, down to the amount of eggs in the omelet so why wasn't grumpy eating?

He chalked it up to him being difficult and ravished his food.

 

_--_--_--_

 

“Ugggg.” Stiles groaned as he rubbed his full stomach, closing his eyes and laying back against the booth. “No more, so full! I can't...” he let his tongue hang out of his mouth and Nina giggled.

“Well, that's attractive.” she rolled her eyes and looked up as Deaton walked through the door. He slid into the booth next to Nina, making the rest of them shift down and Derek's thigh to knock against Stiles' star-fished body.

“Good morning everyone.” the vet said softly, smiling at them before pulling out the folder he had been compiling all night and spread it over the table. “I've been comparing the World-line of Nina's and our own, noticing the subtle differences and how that affected the out come. The biggest being--”

“My gender.” Nina stated, smiling a little. Deaton, however, shook his head.

“Gender really had nothing to do with it. It had to do with the day you went into the woods that full moon. You said you were ten and Derek was 16? Well...” he pointed to one full moon on the calender for that year, Stiles looked over it slowly and his eyes widened.

“That's the night my mom was diagnosed with--”

“Exactly. Because of this event, you weren't out in the woods and thus never met the Hales. This triggered the event of Derek and--”

“You can say her name, I really don't care.” Derek grumbled, though Stiles could see he did care and was just trying to hide into his shell once more. Deaton continued to talk about something in the time lines but Stiles was losing interest. He grabbed his phone and started to play solitare until he recived a text message.

 

_**Pay attention.-DH** _

 

_**Hypocrite.-SS** _

 

_**I'm not the one who's going to turn into Harry Potter in a few weeks.-DH** _

 

_**Derek Elizabeth Hale, did you just make a reference to a modern topic?-SS** _

 

_**My middle name is NOT Elizabeth.-DH** _

 

_**Well if you tell me, I won't keep saying it is. -SS** _

 

_**I'm not telling you my middle name.-DH** _

 

_**I'll tell you mine :P-SS** _

 

_**I don't need to know yours. It's Francine right?-DH** _

 

_**Goodness, you are cheeky this morning. It's John.-SS** _

 

_**Grainnemiun** _ _**John Stilniski? Mouthfull-DH** _

 

_**Ha haha ha ha ha. I swear if you start calling me Grainnemiun I will rip your throat out-SS** _

 

_**Is that a threat?-DH** _

 

_**Oh no, Grumpy Face. It's a promise-SS** _

 

He did stop texting once they started talking about the last year in her world-line. Apparently Derek didn't bite Jackson, Jackson was bit by Peter too it just wasn't common knowledge. (And according to Nina there was no Erica and Boyd in her world-line.) Lydia had taken the bite from Derek to join the Pack with Jackson and they were the missing wolves. Scott joined once Isaac decided he wanted to and they were all one big happy family.

Stiles wanted to gag. Derek actually did gag.

“So there was no Kanima?” Scott asked. Nina tilted her head and looked over the table as she chuckled.

“What the hell is a Kanima?” that answered everything. Stiles would have liked it better if in his world-line there had been no snake-Jackson, it probably would have left his Jeep in better state. Derek however was contemplating this.

“It's probably another cause and effect. No Allison, no Matt--”

“You mean the kid who drowned in Isaac's pool?” she asked, shrugging. “I didn't know he was a friend of yours.” Isaac finally spoke up, having been quiet nearly the entire time.

“Did my dad still beat me?” he asked softly, Nina nodding.

“Yeah, my mom dragged your ass out of the house and you lived with us for a while. Your dad went off and drank himself to death” Isaac nodded, looking up at Derek who simply rose a brow.

“I like our world-line's version better” the curly haired boy said finally. “Though...” he sighed and put his head down on the table, obviously done talking about this. Derek obviously had too.

“I'm going back to the loft. Isaac.” Stiles slid out of the booth so they could get out and nodded to them. Scott scooted out as well, going up to the counter to pay.

“I've got this one.” Derek grunted and fronted the entire bill before walking to the Camero with Isaac. Derek had _never_ paid for anything. Even when they went out for burgers or whatever it was, Stiles or Scott would pay. Maybe Derek was turning over a new leaf.

 

_**Have fun playing with yourself today, Grainnemiun.-DH** _

 

No. He was still a Sour-Wolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always wrestled with the idea of Stiles and Derek having met once before. How else would Stiles had known him on sight when he and Scott were in the woods?
> 
> So, I'm hopefully implementing that later on. Eh


	4. Chapter 4

Nina and Stiles left with Scott after a while to go to the mall, Scott agreeing to help Nina pick out clothing that would look good. Stiles grumbled about having to spend his money on female clothing.

“Dude. You're flirting with me” Stiles commented as Scott held the Jeep door open for Nina, grinning the usual puppy-dog smile that was reserved for anything Allison. It was creepy.

“Am not, I'm just trying to be helpful.”

“Scott! She's me! And she'd married, so stop!” Scott looked dejected, clenching his jaw and hopping into the back of the Jeep. They drove to the mall, Nina talking about everything she could think of and Scott nodding and laughing at appropriate times. Yeah, totally flirting with her.

They made it to the mall, Scott rushing out to open the door for Nina and offering his arm for her to take. What. The. Hell. He grumbled as he followed the to of them into Victoria’s Secret. Scott and Nina ran off to one side of the store and left Stiles alone to wander the aisles of lacy panties and bras.

“This sucks.” he grumbled, pulling out his phone to text... someone. He first tried Isaac, getting a message back that his phone had been disconnected and grumbled about not having the new number. So he texted the next best thing.

 

_**Give me Isaac's new number so I can complain loudly about Scott.-SS** _

 

_**Why are you complaining about Scott?-DH** _

 

_**Just give me the number, damn it! I NEED TO RANT-SS** _

 

_**Wow. Chill out Grainnemiun-DH** _

 

_**Seriously?! I fucking Hate you!-SS** _

 

_**Whatever. What's so wrong?-DH** _

 

_**None of your business nosy little wolf.-SS** _

 

_**Shared Contact: 925-555-9021 Isaac Lahey -DH** _

 

_**Thank you.-SS** _

 

Only Stiles didn't text Isaac, he just save the contact and stewed in his anger. Nina and Scott were giggling together as she held up a bra to his chest and he did the same for her. Was this what it was like in her world-line? Scott was giggly and hung out with him more? If that was the case, then fuck him very much. He shouldn't have to have boobs and long brown hair to warrant a little friendship. He just wanted Scott to be there for him as much as he was for Scott. Was that too much to ask? His phone buzzed and he let out a sigh.

 

_**I gave you the number so you could rant and now Isaac says you aren't texting him.-DH** _

 

_**Maybe it was in the moment and I lost the moment. Ok?-SS** _

 

_**I still don't understand you.-DH** _

 

_**Trust me. You never will-SS** _

 

_--_--_--_

 

They made their rounds through the entire mall, Scott even buying Nina a few shirts and skirts that in Stiles opinion were far too short and revealing. It was a little awkward ogling yourself. They wandered around tot he food court around lunch when Stiles got the call from his dad.

 

“Stiles?” his father's voice was a little tight, making Stiles shift side to side. “I'm going to ask this very nicely. Why is your girlfriend's wallet, phone, and keys in the middle of the remains of an attempted Arson?”

“Dad, I can explain everything.” Stiles started, fishing for something. “We had a bonfire last night and... and some one thought hey! We're on the Hale territory! What a tactless joke to call in Arson!”

“Stiles.”

“It's true, I swear! Ask Scott and Derek and Isaac...”

“Isaac Lahey? He's still in town?” shit. Shit shit shit. This is why he hated lying to his father. Why hadn't they just explained everything that night in the station with Matt and Jackson. There was so much death and... Stiles was getting off topic again, sighing as he flipped ears.

“Yeah Dad, he's like 18 now. So he's staying with Derek and Nina.” the Sheriff made a non committal noise and shuffled some papers.

“So is everyone living up with Derek? Seems Melissa was saying Scott was always spending time with him.” Well fuck this.

“Dad. Derek, Scott, and Isaac are werewolves, Nina is me from an alternate dimension and Jackson was the 'assistant' to all of Matt's kills.” there was a brief moment before the Sheriff huffed.

“Well damn. I _knew_ Nina looked too much like Aria to be a Hale.” Stiles let his mouth fall open and he sputtered.

“Dad, I just told you that--”

“Werewolves, yeah yeah I heard you. But honestly? It makes a heck of a lot more sense than a 'mountain lion'.” Stiles was floored at how well his father was taking it. This was marginally better than _Stiles_ took it. In fact, there was less jokes and more rationalization.

“So, the fire in the Hale house was to kill the Werewolves?”

“Yeah, Argents are Hunters.” there was a whistle and a huff on the other end.

“So Scott's a wolf and Allison's a hunter? Well, that sounds like a healthy relationship.” Stiles let out a chuckle. “Are you a wolf?” his father sounded a little worried.

“I'm not. No no no. Never.”

“Alright then. Tell Nina she is welcome to stay in the guest bedroom. I have her things.”

“Dad?”

“Yes'm?  
“You're seriously letting this go?”

“Stiles, right now I'm going to go home and take a large bubble bath and a glass of Whiskey. I don't want to THINK about this yet. But when you get home, we're talking.” the phone clicked and Stiles let out a huff before flopping on the table and looking up to Scott.

“That was relatively painless. Now your mom and my dad both know.” Scott cocked his head and then his eyes widened.

“You told you DAD about us?”

“Scott, seriously? Your mom knows. In fact, she keeps us on alert when things in the hospital go bump. SO. Shut your lopsided mouth and buy me some damn curly fries.” Scott whimpered and got up to go buy food for them.

“You don't have to be so rude Sty.” Nina said, looking over at him with condescending eyes.

“I'm sorry, was I talking to myself?” he grumbled before running his hands through his hair. “My dad found your wallet and phone. I think some keys too” he shrugged. “Also, something about you being able to stay in the guest room.”

Nina frowned a little and looked over. “Scott and I are hanging out tonight.” Stiles blinked and let his mouth hang open.

“No... No no no, see. It's Tuesday. Tuesday is COD night. We play all night and then get high off red-bull and... No. He wouldn't ditch that. He wouldn't!” Nina rose a brow and shrugged. Stiles _hated_ that. She looked so... good when she did things like that and he... well he looked like the backside of some sort of animal.

“He asked if I wanted to go see that movie. The Iron Man one...” Stiles let out another indignant sound, his mouth opening further.

“But! He said he would...” he closed his mouth and flopped back into the chair as Scott brought over the fries and burgers.

“Double bacon with Curly fries! My favorite” Nina hummed, grabbing the fries and eating them “Oh! These are so good, try it!” she slowly moved one to Scott's mouth and fed him. He smiled around the fry and Stiles gagged. He grabbed his Burger and fries, looking over the pair of them.

“I'm going for a walk.” he slowly walked away, but not before seeing Nina wink softly as she fed Scott once more.

 

_--_--_--_

 

Stiles ate the burger and fries outside the mall, watching the people scurry in and out of the mall. He sighed, glancing at couples and parents wandering around with hands held and he secretly craves that. He would tell Scott this, he would sit with Scott and talk through everything and would probably give out the huge fear that he would be alone forever raising Scott and Allison's half-wolf children as their crazy Uncle. (Not Peter Hale crazy, more like Robin Williams crazy.)

But Scott wouldn't talk about _Stiles'_ problems anymore. Everything was Allison. And if it wasn't Allison, it was Wolf stuff. And if it wasn't wolf stuff, it was Lacrosse and how that was more important than anything that came out of Stiles' mouth. Even _Derek_ had more of an impression on Scott's attention than Stiles. He sighed deeply when he received a text from Isaac.

 

_**Hey, you doing anything tonight? I was thinking about getting away from the sour Alpha and hanging out with you and Scott.-IL** _

 

_**Down boy. Scott's going off with Nina.-SS** _

 

_**Wait, what? It's Tuesday isn't that COD night?-IL** _

 

_**THAT'S WHAT I SAID-SS** _

 

_**Oh rough. Where are you now?-IL** _

 

_**The mall, spending all my non-existent money on Nina's whole wardrobe...-SS** _

 

_**I could come get you... Derek got me a Ford so I could get around without him-IL** _

 

_**No no, Betty is here... I can't leave her alone with Scott and Nina...-SS** _

 

_**Well, I could pick them up and you could go home?-IL** _

 

_**Dude, is Derek really that bad that you need to get out of the loft?-SS** _

 

_**Stiles. He's growling. Just... sitting and growling. It's... It's like he's gonna kill someone-IL** _

 

_**Whoah... Maybe /he/ needs some of my Adderall-SS** _

 

_**No, a doped up Alpha is NOT something I want to deal with...-IL** _

 

Stiles was about to reply when he got a text from Scott wondering where he was. He let out a sigh and crawled back into the mall, ignoring Scott for Isaac.

 

_**I don't blame you. Well, feel free to come over. I'm probably dropping Nina and Scott off at** _

_**his place so... My place will be free tonight. You bring the soda I'll pay for pizza?-SS** _

 

_**I'm so there.-IL** _

 

He felt a little better about the night, at least he wouldn't be alone. He then mentally kicked himself because he had JUST spilled the beans about the whole werewolf thing and he was bringing Isaac into his home. He shrugged a little, not really bothering to care as he approached Nina and Scott.

 

_--_--_--_

 

He did drop Nina and Scott off at the McCall house, smiling tightly as Nina leaned over and hugged him tightly.

“This means a lot, you know? I haven't seen Scott alive in...” she swallowed and suddenly guilt washed over Stiles. Why the hell was he so possessive? Why did he want to keep Scott to himself when Nina was probably hurting so much just by seeing his dopey smile? Stiles flashed her a real smile and nodded.

“Sure. You'd do the same for me.” Nina smiled warmly and walked out, leaving the bags of clothing in Stiles' jeep for him to bring home. He sighed, closing his eyes and focusing on his breathing before starting to drive again.

“You're just being selfish.” Stiles told himself as he drove to his house, parking in his spot and noticing the cruiser wasn't in the drive. He figured his dad was working late or was trying to avoid him because of the conversation they had earlier. He slammed his head on the steering wheel and let out a groan.

“Uggggg what is my life!” he moaned softly, a knock on his car window making him jump and let out a less-than-manly-but-all-Stiles scream. He made a face as Isaac held up two twenty-four packs of Mountain Dew Gamer Fuel.

“Dude. Your life is going to get better.” he smiled with the crinkle in his eyes and Stiles rolled his own.

“Whatever Baby wolf.” he slid out of the Jeep and up to the house. Unlocking the door, he hip checked it open and ushered Isaac in.

“Oh, and uh. There was a little bit of a catch for me coming over and baring gifts...” he nodded behind him and raced through the door. “Don't kill me!” Stiles turned around and let out a dejected huff.

“Really? You weren't sulking enough in your own house? Had to come crash my party?” Derek grunted, though he let an amused smile cross his face.

“Don't think too hard about it, Isaac needed money for the soda. And apparently a Sheriff Stilinski knows all our deepest secrets. So...” he leaned over, claws sliding out from his right hand and pointing dangerously to Stiles throat.

“ma maison est votre maison” Stiles squeaked, letting Derek walk in.

“Merci.” the alpha muttered and Stiles wondered exactly when Derek learned to speak French.

 

_--_--_--_

 

“What the fuck, Stiles! Stop shooting me in the head!” Derek growled, grabbing another can of soda and guzzling it down without remorse. Stiles couldn't help but grin. This was actually the first time he had seen Derek this relaxed about a situation. Isaac had _told_ Scott and Stiles that Derek was indeed domestic and did things like laundry and cooking (apparently he makes a not too terrible macaroni hot dish and always folds Isaac's shirts). But there was something about seeing it for yourself that really made his heart melt.

Not melt, did he say melt? He meant harden. Like an erection.

NO! Not like that either... damn it, it just made Stiles all warm and fuzzy inside.

“I'm sorry, I thought you played this before, Bygbwolf!”he snorted, looking around the screen for Isaac.

“WHAT!? No way! Seriously?” Stiles groaned as he looked over to Isaac who was receiving a high-five from Derek.

“Sorry man, gotta protect my Pack.”

“And what am I, chopped liver?!” he grumbled as he grabbed a can and slowly sipped at it. They played a little longer with the grunts and moans of complaints on their tongues when the door opened and the Sheriff walked in.

“Hey dad!”

“Hi Sheriff.

“Mr. Stilinski.” the Sheriff looked over the three of them, frowning a little.

“No Scott?” Stiles shook his head shrugging. His dad nodded, biting his lip as he walked over and grabbed a soda from the boxes and shook it slightly to tease Stiles he took one.

“Pizza come yet?” Isaac shook his head, fidgeting a little and looking the Sheriff over. “Well. Son. Wolf. Other Wolf. I'm going to take a bath. Call me down when it comes.” and with that he turned and walked up the stairs to the bathroom.

That could have been a lot worse.

“Oh and, I've been reading up on this 'condition'. Just remember I own a gun and I will melt the fine silverware if I have to.”

Ok it was still bad.

 

_--_--_--_

 

Derek and Isaac did seem a little more hesitant to stay, but as soon as the four large pizzas came through the door, the wolves perked up. Stiles set out the plates and was about to help himself when he noticed Derek and Isaac staying back.

“Dudes. Dig in.” Isaac was still hesitant as he looked over to Derek. The Alpha paused and then nodded. “Yeah, ok.” Isaac walked forward and they dug in. Stiles frowned a little, looking over as Isaac grabbed a plate full and went back to the floor.

“Dude. What was that?” Derek paused a little before letting Stiles take his pizza.

“Technically the Betas wait for the Alpha's permission to eat.” he stated, then sighed. “But it wasn't my food to give. In this... social situation, you would be the Alpha.”

That was probably the worst thing Derek could have said to Stiles. Almost immediately his eyes lit up and his mouth opened in a smile.

“So... So I'm the Alpha now?”

“I swear to god...”

“No! No YOU said it! You called me the Alpha.”

“Stiles... I meant in this situation.”

“DUDE. In my house I'm the alpha!”

“You're stuck on this realization, aren't you Stiles.”

“Alpha Stiles. We're in my house.” he grinned as he grabbed his own pizza and walked back to flop on the chair and eating his slice.

“Mr. Stilinski” Derek called up the stairs. “I would get the pizza before Stiles and Isaac eat it all.” Stiles smiled at that, Derek could be a sweetie.

He shook his head.

Sweetie was not a good way to describe a sour-wolf.

 

_--_--_--_

 

“We should go, it's getting late.” Derek said after a few more hours of COD and all the pizza lay to ruin. Stiles whined slightly and looked over.

“Seriously?! But COD night is ALL night.” Isaac looked over to Derek, his big blue eyes widening in an attempt to convince Derek as well.

“The full moon is tomorrow.” he said simply. “And your father threatened me with a gun.” Stiles understood those reasons, they were all very good reasons. But it still didn't make his heart sink any less. He really just wanted company and at this point... He really couldn't rely on Scott... or even Nina. It was all Isaac and Derek.

“Oh. Yeah, I suppose that could put a damper on things. But you know, he wouldn't shoot you two right? Well, not unless he found my mangled corpse in your arms.” Derek rose a brow. Stiles waived his hands around. “Not that you would-- would you? I mean-- I know I talk a lot and-- HEY!” Isaac had pulled him into a large hug. He nuzzled into his neck and chuckled as Stiles let out a squeak.

“You are pack, Stiles. Even if Derek won't say it. Ok?” Stiles' heart fluttered at the comment, wrapping his arms and hugging Isaac back. They were there for what seemed like forever, or at least until Derek cleared his throat. Isaac broke off sheepishly, grinning.

“Friday night, WOW, see you then?” Stiles nodded, grinning.

“It'll hopefully include Scott.” the beta grinned and followed Derek out the door. Isaac took the keys and Derek slid into the Ford passenger's seat. Stiles watched them drive away before he quickly texted Derek.

_**I relinquish my Alpha powers back to you-SS** _

 

_**Thanks. I really need a card to remind me.-DH** _

 

_**I'll make you one. With glitter. And every time you walk into my house you have to give me** _

_**your Alpha card.-SS** _

 

_**I won't keep it if you make it.-DH** _

 

_**I won't let you in my house if you don't-SS** _

 

_**I'll just never come over.-DH** _

 

He didn't say anything, just looking down at the mess of boxes and cans. It was summer, he would clean up tomorrow. He walked up, took a shower (which may or may not have involved him singing loudly to 'Mr. Brightside' and 'Bad Day') and was changing into his sleeper pants as he checked his text messages.

 

_**Nina's spending the night. Mom's working late. Sorry for missing COD!-SM** _

 

He was about to text back when another text blipped on his screen.

 

_**I didn't mean that last thing. About not going back to your house. If Scott's still being a dick** _

_**you know you can talk to Isaac and me about it-DH** _

 

_**Here I thought I would never see your face around here again.-SS** _

 

_**Sorry, you're stuck. Isaac officially told me I'm joining WOW and that you are Pack.-DH** _

 

_**So nice of him. Remind me to make you a character and account this week-SS** _

 

_**Oh no. What have I gotten myself into?-DH** _

 

_**Pain, Mr. Hale. Lots and lots of nerd Pain.-SS** _

 

_**Isaac was talking about going to a movie next week, you game?-DH** _

 

_**Way to change subjects, Mr. Smooth. What movie?-SS** _

 

_**Iron Man. Though I've never seen the other movies.-DH** _

 

_**DUDE! What are you two doing this weekend?-SS** _

 

_**Uh. Friday is WOW right? Otherwise working with Deaton to send your replica back-DH** _

 

_**No, you and Isaac are having a Marvel Marathon with me.-SS** _

 

_**Fine. But we're having it at the loft. Your tv is far too small.-DH** _

 

_**Deal, we have WOW there too? Spend the whole weekend?-SS** _

 

_**Looking forward to it. Night.-DH** _

 

And Stiles would never say it, but he may have been a little hard after that.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do play all the games I mentioned. Not sure if it's actually cannon, but I enjoy Derek being bad at video games, SO there will be a lot of references. If you understand them, I think I love you.


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles woke up to Nina's face right in his. He let out a squeal (which for some reason he had been doing a lot lately) and rolled off the bed, falling to the floor. She let out a snort laugh and whirled around in his chair.

“Morning sunshine, you look like you slept all of five minutes.” he looked to the clock, frowning a little.

“Jerk. I thought you'd be spending more time with Scott.” she shrugged a little, looking over as Stiles crawled up to his dresser and grabbed his clothing for the day.

“I was going to, but he said something about the full moon and not wanting to loose control without his anchor.” Stiles had wondered how the summer would go without Allison, Scott would probably lock himself up... or make his mom do it. That sounded weird, even in Stiles' head.

“Yeah, well. It's good to know I'm not the only one not allowed in their secret moon club.” she rolled her eyes and stood up. She was wearing some of the new clothing, though it was the jeans-t shirt-plaid shirt ensemble Stiles had picked out. He secretly was glad she wasn't wearing that leather mini skirt Scott bought her.

“So, wanna head to Deaton's place today while the wolves sleep in their dens?” she asked, brushing off her jeans and grinning.

“I have to clea--”

“Already did it. I'm so used to being up for the twins I never really sleep. So I cleaned up everything from your party. I hope you had people over and didn't drink all of the dew--”

“Isaac and Derek came over to hang.” her face fell a little and she quickly covered it with a smile.

“Oh! Derek was here? Didn't stay the night?” she waggled her eyebrows and licked her bottom lip. Stiles had seen _himself_ do that before. Though it usually wasn't directed at him.

“No, full moon and something about my dad's trigger finger.” he shrugged a little. “And you don't have to do that with me. You know, pretend you are alright. Because I know what my 'I'm hiding my emotions' face looks like. Don't play me.” Nina sighed a little, looking over and rubbing her hands through her hair. They got tangled in the brown locks and Stiles stifled a laugh.

“I know. I just... I'm so used to--”

“To pretending you're alright with everything? To being ignored and--”

“Stiles. You aren't ignored. Trust me. You have like, fifteen missed texts.” she smiled, looking over and nodding to the phone that was buzzing on his stand. He grabbed it, looking over and frowning. It wasn't fifteen, but it sure as hell wasn't just two.

 

_**Dude. Derek took us to the movie place. Which Hulk should we get?-IL** _

 

_**Are you awake?-IL** _

 

_**Are you ignoring me?? What the hell is Avengers XXX?-IL** _

 

_**Never mind, that was a porn parody. We're putting it back-IL** _

 

_**Is there a 'Hawkeye' movie? Cause we can't find it.-IL** _

 

_**STILES! Derek is trying to find the Hawkeye Movie-IL** _

 

_**STILESSSSSSSSSSS-IL** _

 

He let out a dejected huff, though a fond smile formed over his face. His phone started buzzing making him drop it on the floor as he fumbled to pick it up.

“Hello?” he asked, looking at the caller ID and frowning. “Derek?”

“Where's the Hawkeye movie?” a gruff voice came over the line, Stiles made a face and chuckled.

“There is no Hawkeye movie, dude. He's in Thor and Avengers and that's it.” dead silence.

“There are three Iron Man movies and no Hawkeye movies?” there seemed to be anger in the voice, but Stiles didn't know how to process the information.

“Dude, everyone loves Iron Man.”

“I love Hawkeye." there was a pause and then, "Is there a Deadpool movie?” Stiles snorted at that.

“I wish, he's like... Amazing. But no, there's just his cameo in Wolverine Origins.” silence once more and he heard a muffle of Derek talking to Isaac.

“Fine. Do we have to watch all the X-men movies too?” Stiles bit his lip.

“We have Saturday and Sunday. How much sleep you getting?” a grunt. Always a grunt. “Well, if we don't sleep we can watch every marvel movie--”

“Fine. Bye.” and he hung up. Stiles looked at the phone with some mixed emotion and Nina huffed.

“Was that Derek texting you all those times?” he blinked up at her and sighed.

“No, Isaac. But that was Derek who called. We're having a WOW-Marvel party this weekend.” her eyes lit up and secretly he wondered if he was supposed to keep this a secret from her. Derek and Isaac didn't say it was a private party, but...

“Oh! Well that sounds fun...” she looked at the ground and Stiles knew this tactic. He would often do this with Scott when he tried to weasel into his plans.

“I could ask if you...”

“That would be pretty cool! I haven't played WOW in forever so I'll need to make an account. And yeah...” Stiles grunted. He would probably have to set her account up as well as Derek's.

“Yeah, I'll ask. Ok?” she nodded, smiling as she walked to the door. After she closed it and left him to change, he suddenly realized something.

 

_**How do you know who Hawkeye is?-SS** _

 

_**Peter had a collection of comic books and I grew up reading them-DH** _

 

_**DUDE. Closet nerd.-SS** _

 

_**I'm not in the closet.-DH** _

 

_**You sure??? :P-SS** _

 

Stiles instantly realized how TERRIBLE this probably sounded and tried to rectify the situation when Derek texted back.

 

_**Werewolves don't see gender. We only see attraction.-DH** _

 

That made his heart skip for some reason. So Derek was like... Bisexual? Omnisexual? Pansexual? Demisexual?? He wanted to ask, but it really wasn't his place.

 

_**Good to know. So does that only apply to the born wolves? Or will Scott possible hump my leg?-SS** _

 

_**Far as I know, only born.-DH** _

 

_**Huh. Well, good for you. Nice to know you're open-minded.-SS** _

 

He dressed quickly, walked down stairs and found Nina sitting in front of the TV watching _Artificial Intelligence_ (Which was Stiles' favorite movie for one reason. Gigolo Joe). She looked up, patting the couch next to her and scooted over so Stiles could sit. They both watched the movie, making the same comments in time and laughing at all the same parts. When Jude Law appeared on screen they both burst out in “Gigolo Joe, what do you know?”

It was times like this that they really did seem like the same person. They sat the same, commented the same, even thought the same thing when they both got up to get something to drink. Stiles smiled at this, nodding as she offered to grab the water for them. He could have gotten used to this, a sibling. But he liked having his dad all to himself too. He probably wouldn't have been this close with him if he had a little sister or brother. But he liked the company.

His phone buzzed with a text from a number he didn't have saved and he quickly read through it.

 

_**FWD: This is Alan Deaton, I need to see you both today. Derek, come when Isaac has control.** _

 

Stiles saved the number and quickly texted back.

 

_**Sure thing, Doc. Want me to bring Nina?-SS** _

 

_**No Stiles. I only need to see you and Derek-AD** _

 

_**Alrighty. See you in an hour.-SS** _

 

There was a new blip and he looked over Derek's contact. He really needed to get pictures, but the problem was the glare.

 

_**I'll pick you up for Deaton's. I don't think we need to waste gas-DH** _

 

_**Wow, learning new things about you all the time. Anything else you wanna tell me? Do you have a mermaid in your backyard?-SS** _

 

_**Whatever. I'll pick you up in an hour-DH** _

 

_**Peachy. See you then ;)** _

 

Maybe the winking smiley was a little too much, but Stiles' really didn't care as Nina walked back in and they resumed watching the movie.

 

_--_--_--_

 

They finished the movie and Nina started up another one ( _The Room_ , which is a really terrible movie in general, but Stiles couldn't get enough of it). They were getting to the really climatic 'I did not hit her! I did not!' scene when there was a buzz in his pocket.

 

_**Outside.-DH** _

 

_**Creep-SS** _

 

He stood up and flashed a smile to Nina. She rose a brow and crossed her arms.

“Ditching me? Seriously? We were getting to the best part.” Stiles shrugged and nodded.

“Yeah, you can suffer through Tommy Wiseau's classic movie all on your own. Go Nina Go! Go Nina Go!” he grinned as he walked out of the door.

“You're tearing me apart, Stiles!” she shouted as he slammed the door and all-but skipped down the stairs into the Camero.

“Hello Doggie”he said as he patted Derek on the head. The Alpha furrowed his brows and gave Stiles the dirtiest look he had ever seen.

“Oh, shit. Sorry. I was watching this movie and... yeah you won't understand the reference...” he looked out the window and tried to ignore the death glare he knew he was receiving. They moved forward, silence filling the drive as they went over to Deaton's. Stiles fidgeted, looking over as he opened his mouth and tried to break the silence. He sighed, shutting it once more.

“It's fine. It just... shocked me.” Derek grunted as they drove. Stiles smiled a little and snorted.

“What part, the touching or the being called a Dog?” Derek thought for a moment, turning around the corner as he shrugged.

“Probably the touching. I'm used to being called names by you.” he pulled into the parking lot and switched into park. Stiles nodded at this and they walked into the clinic. Deaton looked up from his work and smiled slightly.

“Derek, Stiles. Good to see you. Stiles, I need to check something so if you would take off your shirt?”

“Hello Deaton, good to see you too, what's this about me stripping?” Stiles grumbled as he jumped onto the table, sliding his shirts off and letting Deaton chuckle.

“We're going to see if you have the same mark I noticed on Nina the other night.” he looked over at Stiles chest and hummed as the teen giggled a little from the cold hands.

“What sort of mark was it?” he asked, feeling a blush creep over him as the doctor pressed lightly on his chest. Derek's eyes were fixed on the doctor's hands, brows furrowed in concentration. It was a little intense and it made Stiles itch to put his shirt back on.

“It was her magical symbol, the way her magic decided to leave it's presence. Her's was a Celtic knot on her side, I was surprised you didn't notice it.” Stiles rose a brow and closed his eyes.

“I really was trying not to ogle myself.” he muttered, feeling the hands move off him and the sound of latex gloves being removed. He opened his eyes and started to grab his shirt when Deaton shook his head.

“We're going to try something quickly. I want to see if it works.” he motioned for Stiles to stand up and handed him a book.

“Wow. You want me to read something. Shirtless. In a vet clinic. This all sounds fantastic. Why is Derek here?”

“Wolves can pick up on magic far sooner than a human.” Deaton said, smiling a little. “Even one magically attuned like me.” Stiles shrugged, rolling his eyes.

“Still doesn't explain the whole 'Shirtless' thing.”

“Just read from the book, Stiles.” he looked the book over and sighed.

' _Oh come to me, muses, and sing of the magic and might of the nymphs. Whose magic is of power and strength. Do not deceive me, do not trick me, for I seek your wonder on this the moon peak.'_ Well at least it was in English. He didn't know how badly he would botch it if it was in a different language. Yet when he began reading, he could hear his voice.

And it wasn't English.

“Veni ad me, Musa, canet et nymphas et virtute amet. Cuius de potentia et magicae vires. Ne illudas me, ne fallat, hoc enim quaero quae vestra luna mirantur malesuada--”

“Stop.” Derek said, his eyes never leaving Stiles' chest. At first he thought the wolf was checking him out and his heart thumped in his chest. But then he noticed Deaton staring too.

“Take a picture guys, it'll last longer.” but when he turned and looked in a mirror his mouth fell open and he gaped. The veins running through his arms and torso were a pale silver and his eyes were the same blue as Derek's were before he'd become an Alpha. He dropped the book in surprise and took a step back.

“The fuck is that?!” Deaton smiled a little, looking over to Stiles and grabbing the book.

“That, Stiles, is magic.”

 

_--_--_--_

 

It took a little while to calm Stiles down (which included putting his shirt back on and Derek running out to grab him curly fries. Which to be honest was really nice of the guy. Until he made Stiles fork over his card, then it was more of a dick move to get out of being in the same room. But he digresses). Finally, he felt good enough to look his own reflection in the eyes. He was normal again.

“Ok, some answers would be fantastic.” he said through a mouth of fries, curling his legs up under him and resting his head on his propped up hand. Deaton nodded a little, sitting in the same spot he had the night they brought Nina in. He was having strange Déjà vu and he wasn't even the one who was sitting in the hot-spot last time.

“Stiles, what Nina said was right. You have magic flowing through you. It's wild and untamed, however, thus showing off your... Fae form.” Stiles rose a brow and blinked.

“Fae form?””What the fuck?” Derek and Stiles said at the same time, both catching eyes. Stiles looked away when he felt his cheeks burn with a blush. God DAMN it! When did he turn into such a little high school girl? Oh right. When Derek said something about _possibly_ being into men. Even that remote hint of 'maybe he could be into a scrawny little shits who talked way too much' had his heart thumping. It didn't help that his alternate universe self was married to him.

Not one bit.

“Fae form. It shows the magical blood line, like.. like when Derek flashes his Alpha eyes. You're letting others know that you are indeed magical.” Stiles nodded at that, licking his lips and stretching slightly.

“Right right, so... It's me showing my powers. But how come Nina can control it and I can't?” Deaton looked surprised at this.

“She showed you her magic?” Stiles and Derek both nodded and the vet frowned.

“Surprising she would do something in public... perhaps in her world-line Werewolves and magic are common knowledge now.” Stiles shrugged a little.

“Or she wanted to show off her skills.” Deaton and Derek shared a look.

“That does sound like something you would do, Stiles. No offense.” Stiles looked hurt, but shrugged. It _was_ something he would do. Derek was looking over his phone, frowning slightly as he did. Stiles took a breath, looking over him.

“Ok, so. I know this is probably something you want to explain. But it's like, Wednesday night, I'm tired. I just watch my veins go all silver surfer and I'm actually wanting to just take an Aderall and lay in bed.” he shifted slightly, licking his lips again.

“I understand, don't feel pressured to do anything you don't feel comfortable with.” Deaton nodded, patting Stiles on the shoulder. “Go home Stiles. Come over tomorrow with Derek and we'll practice a little more, alright?” Stiles was quiet for a little and then let out a dejected sigh.

“This might sound cliche, but can I go back to being just the comic relief?” Derek let out a snort and crossed his arms. He gave Stiles a small smile that said it all.

_No._

__--_--_--__

 

Derek drove Stiles home after that, the two of them silent as they watched the light outside slowly turn to the haze of twilight. They pulled up to the house, the cruiser still not in the driveway. But, surprisingly his Jeep was gone. He could only assume Nina took it for some reason and right now, he didn't care.

“Thanks.” he mumbled, opening the door and sliding out of the car. Derek frowned and parked the car, hopping out as well. “I'm seriously fine, Derek.” Stiles said, walking up to his door and opening it softly. He looked around and sure enough his jeep keys were missing and a note was on the table.

 

_**Stiles,** _

_**Went out to get milk, found a bar. Don't wait up!** _

_**XOXOX, NINA** _

 

He closed his eyes as he heard Derek walk through the door and looked around the house. Why was he still here? It's the full moon and Isaac probably needed him more than Stiles.

“I'm fine. I swear. You should be with--” his voice caught in his throat as he felt Derek's hand on the back of his neck. It was a friendly jester, or Stiles assumed was, because there was something in Derek's face he had never seen before: concern.

“Isaac will be fine until the moon comes. Even then, he found his anchor so he should be alright.” the hand was removed and the wolf went into the kitchen. He started grabbing things from the fridge and a saucepan as Stiles scrunched up his face.

“What the hell?” Derek shrugged a little, motioning to the stairs.

“Take a shower, relax. I'll make you some hot chocolate.” Stiles blinked a little, raising a brow and crossing his arms.

“Since when do you know how to cook?”

“Since I was 10 and my mom taught me.” Stiles shut his mouth at that. There really was a lot he didn't know about Derek and he should learn to stop bringing up stupid things.

“When did you learn to cook?” Derek asked, nodding to the fridge where left-overs were.

“My mom used to cook all the time.” he said softly. “She had this box of recipes that she would constantly use and... so I pull a new one almost every day to try. When I get it right, you should see the way my dad smiles. It's almost like she's--” he swallowed a little. “I'm going to take that shower.” he walked away and up into the bathroom. He took a deep calming breath and slid into the shower. He didn't sing this time, didn't dance around like he usually did. Just stood under the water and relaxed. What would his mom say about this? He smiled as he heard her voice in his head.

_“Grainni, lovey. This is how you always have been. I knew you were special. You were always special to me.”_

 

He swallowed hard at that. The only person who could get away with that nickname was his mother. And the last time he heard that was her death bed. His night suddenly got a lot worse. He finished the shower, getting out and drying off before slipping on sleeper pants and a t-shirt. He heard the Camero start up and walked down stairs to see the dishes cleaned and a mug of something steaming next to the paper Nina's note was written on.

 

_**Isaac called. Had to go.** _

_**D.** _

 

Stiles grabbed the mug and sipped it gingerly. It was the best thing he had every tasted and he drank it all before tears welled up, spilling into the empty cup. He hated himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Artificial Intelligence is an amazing movie. The Room is a movie you really have to see to believe. I know it seems a little odd to talk about really old movies (well, 2000 and 2006... Old to me.) but I feel like Stiles would watch these old and terrible movies because he's got time. If you have time, I suggest at least watching Nostalgia Critic's review on The Room. You'll see everything Stiles and Nina are quoting... and much more.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actual Magic!Stiles in this chapter, some fluffy stuff so I don't kill my own feels as I write this..
> 
> Thanks to my brother Quid, he listens to me read it out loud even at four in the morning when our power goes out. Such a trooper.

 Thursday found him waking up in his bed with red-rimmed eyes and a pounding headache. He briefly remembered that he forgot to take his Adderall last night and swore loudly. Grabbing the bottle he took a double dose and went about to getting dressed. He was half-way to the bathroom when he ran into Nina stumbling up the stairs and grinning. Her hair was a mess and she was wearing some of the sluttiest things Stiles had ever seen.

“Wow. You just coming home?” he asked, making a face. Since when had this been home? Nina had been here since Monday night and it was only Thursday. Did she really deserve to call his house her 'home'?

“Yeah, late night with this dude. Don't know his name, don't really care. But DAMN Stiles, you should try it. I've got his number. He totally wanted to hook up with my ass again.” he flushed at the thought of it. Why was she living the life he had always wanted? Was it seriously that easy for girls to get laid? Well, obviously if they looked like Nina it shouldn't be too hard, but seriously. He was a 16 (nearly 17, ok? Like three months away from it.) never-been-kissed-never-held-hands-never-been-on-a-date (unless you counted Lydia at the dance, which, let's face it was basically a hostage situation with a corsage). Yet here he was, looking at his slutty woman self and feeling the pangs of 'this could have been me. Why wasn't it me'. Nina smiled and stumbled into the guest room, probably sleeping off a hangover big enough for the both of them.

He finished his morning routine, trouncing down the stairs and smiling as his dad looked up from the paper with his coffee in his hand.

“Morning.” Stiles slid in next to him and grabbed the comic section. The Sheriff looked him over with a raised brow and nodded.

“Morn. Saw Nina. She looked...”

“Trashed?”

“I was going to say like a normal teenager, but she's not. Is she?” Stiles shook his head, shrugging.

“It was the full moon last night. So she went out and partied.”

“And what did you do?” Stiles' shoulders slumped and he grabbed a piece of toast from the plate on the table.

“Went to talk to Deaton and came home.”

“So no howling at the moon with the-- what are the called? Group? Flock?”

“Pack. And no. They don't really like having humans around during their time of the month.” Stiles grinned at that, though his dad didn't see the humor in the situation.

“At least that's a smart thing. From all the killings around here I would think--”

“Dad, it wasn't them. It was Peter.” the Sheriff held his hands out and shook his head.

“I don't want to know. The more I know, the more I want to move across the country.” he sighed a little and ran his hands through his thinning hair. “So this... Alpha, that's Derek right?”

“Wow, you did do a lot of reading.”

“Where do you think you got your inquisitive nature?” his dad countered, shifting out of the seat and walking to put his holster on. Stiles watched the fluidity of his hands and smiled softly. His dad had gotten good at being the Sheriff. It made him wonder what he would do when he got too old for the job, or when-- No. He shouldn't think like that. Nothing was going to happen to his dad. Nothing.

“What are you going to do today while your-- Nina sleeps?” Stiles shrugged, looking down.

“Probably go to Deaton's and work on this theory he has...” the Sheriff nodded and was about to walk out the door.

“Dad?”

“Yes'm?”

“I love you.” they looked over each other, brown eyes meeting blue-green.

“I know, Stiles. I love you too.” and he walked out the door to the cruiser.

_--_--_--_

 

Stiles got a text after he finished the breakfast dishes and put them all back into the cupboards.

 

_**You going to Deaton's today? Derek says he can pick you up.-IL** _

 

_**Why isn't Derek texting me?-SS** _

 

_**Cause he's driving. We're pulling up outside your house. You coming or will I have to grab you and force you?-IL** _

 

_**Coming coming, jeez...-SS** _

 

He looked out the window and sure enough the Camero was pulling up outside next to his Jeep (thank god Nina brought her back). He grabbed his keys and wallet, hopping out and locking his door. Isaac jumped out and put the seat back so Stiles could clamor into the back and nestle between the two seats.

“Hey dude.” Isaac grinned wide and buckled up as Derek pulled out of the driveway and towards the clinic.

“Hey.” he caught his reflection in the rear view mirror and cringed. He still looked like he had spent the night crying (which he had, but he didn't want the werewolves to know), and was scrubbing his face in an attempt to hide the red-eyes. The ride was quiet after that, some power-pop ballad playing from the radio as they reached the clinic and piled out of the car. This time Derek lowered his seat for Stiles to attempt to stumble out. It was a less than graceful attempt and he nearly fell flat on his face. Derek caught the back of his shirt, hoisting him upright and back onto his feet.

“Careful.” he grunted, letting go of the shirt and walking with Isaac into the clinic. Deaton smiled as the three of them entered the threshold, Scott poking his head out from the back and waiving at Stiles. He waived back, though seeing Scott all happy and cheerful made his heart sink.

“Good to see you all, I'm actually going to send Scott off on an errand if you want to join him, Isaac? I think one wolf in the room is enough at a time. Stiles might feel a little overwhelmed.” Isaac nodded and followed Scott out the door.

“And then there were three.” Stiles muttered, looking over as Deaton nodded.

“Take off your shirt.” Stiles grit his teeth as he took the shirt off, throwing it onto the table and crossing his arms protectively over his chest.

“Alright, so. What are we doing today?” he asked, looking around and frowning as Deaton grabbed yet another old book and handed it to Stiles. He took a deep breath.

“Once again I'm left wondering why I'm shirtless and reading in the middle of a clinic.”

“Humor me.” Deaton said softly, sitting on the chair and smiling over the teenager. Stiles flipped it open and looked over the flavor text of the spell

_Tricks that will get the party started. Simple spells to change simple things. Astound your friends, mock your enemies, and for once never take the blame._

“Huh, this actually sounds like something I would enjoy learning.”

“Oh fuck” Derek was standing in the shadows, worry creasing his brow and Stiles let out a snort.

“nunc habent pilos rosea” he muttered, though the text had been English in the book. Deaton and Stiles' eyes widened as the silver-veins once more appeared on his arms and his eyes flash blue. Swallowing he looked up and his jaw dropped.

Derek Hale was standing in the corner brooding.

With bright pink hair.

Not just the crop of spikey hair on his head, but the expressive eyebrows and the stubble. Stiles let out a chuckle that slowly built into a roaring laugh as he fell onto the floor. Nothing was going to stop him at this point, he could hardly breathe from the intense laughter.

“What?” Derek asked, uncrossing his arms and gesturing to Stiles as he looked to Deaton. The vet was holding back his own laughter, biting his cheek as he snorted and turned around.

“I would check yourself in the bathroom, Derek.” Deaton suggested, closing his eyes and clutching the table as he tried to look away from the huffing wolf. Derek walked into the bathroom and Stiles had managed to calm down enough.

“STILES!” the roar of disgust brought the laughter back, making Stiles roll on the floor even more as Derek stormed in. “PINK. EVERY. HAIR. ON. MY. BODY. IS. PINK!”

“Would-- Would--Would you mind shifting into-- oh god... OH GOD. Would your-- your WOLF be PINK?!?” Stiles and Deaton both let out large laughs as Derek grabbed Stiles and slammed him into the wall.

“Fix. Me. NOW.” he growled, eyebrows furrowing in anger and making Stiles laugh even harder.

“You can't threaten me with Hot pink hair, Derek.” the Alpha let his claws come out, making the laugh die in Stiles' throat.

“Ok-- that works.”

 

_--_--_--_

 

They went through the whole book, Stiles turning Derek's hair a rainbow of colors. Blue, green, yellow (which Derek looked alright as a blonde, very Dante), even a shade of purple before Stiles finally found a spell that seemed to 'Remove.' What they didn't know was that it removed _all_ the hair. And while Stiles was all for the lack of body hair, a bald werewolf just made him cringe.

 

“Stiles. If my hair isn't back on my body in TEN SECONDS. I will scalp you and wear your hair like a wig.” the teen didn't doubt him and quickly flipped to the last page.

_If you have completed the tricks and wish to return your friends and family to their original design, read the following spell._

He quickly read the English-Latin and smiled as hair started to grow on Derek. And grow. And grow. And grow...

“STILES!”

“Dude! Seriously! I'm just trying to return you to the original... oh... Hairy wolf problems.” the hair stopped growing around his shoulders and he let out a snarl.

“I'm getting a hair cut.” he turned around and left Stiles and Deaton. Stiles sighed a little, hopping on the table and pulling his shirt over his head.

“Stiles, when you weren't thinking about the magic and were thinking about the 'fun' of it all, your eyes didn't change.” Deaton said, looking over him. His veins were still silver, but they were duller than before making him smile slightly.

“So... I'm learning how to control this?” he asked softly as Deaton nodded. “Can I ask why we keep my shirt off if we can see the veins on my arms?”

“You know how Nina has a mark? Well, the mark appears when your magic has fully formed to you, usually it happens when you accept the magic as a part of you. It's like...”

“Like a tattoo. It reminds you of the moment.” Stiles finished, running his fingers over the spine of the book. “So, it's a reminder of when you accepted yourself. A reminder of...”

“Of who you are now, and who you once were.” Deaton's voice was soft and Stiles snorted.

“We're going to be waiting a _long_ time for me to accept myself then.” the vet chuckled and grabbed the book to put back on the shelf.

“We'll see. It may come sooner than you think.”

_--_--_--_

 

Stiles realized Derek had been his ride to the vet and kicked himself for practicing spells on the wolf. While it had been funny to see how angry the wolf could get, in hindsight it would probably come back to bite him in the ass.

 

_**Dude. I'm so sorry about today. If Scott would have been there I wouldn't have picked on you. So don't be mad, k? I'll make you like... chocolate something-SS** _

 

Scott came back with Isaac an hour later, smiling as he offered Stiles a ride home. Isaac asked if he could stay over until Derek was done with the hair cut. Stiles agreed and the three of them went over to Stiles' house to play COD. When they walked through the door, Nina was sitting on the couch in sleeper pants and a sports bra playing on the Xbox.

“Dudes! Hey. Wanna team with me? Online is so boring.” Scott and Isaac nodded, grabbing their controllers and tossing Stiles his. He settled onto the couch next to Nina, Isaac taking the floor and Scott taking the chair and proceeded to kill each other for the next four hours.

During one of the many breaks, Stiles' phone buzzed and he cringed at the person calling him.

“Hello?”

“Do you know how painful eyebrow waxing is?” the voice was gruff and it sounded like he was out of breath.

“Um... no?”

“I would rather take an ARROW of SILVER to my shoulder than go through that again.” Derek was getting into his car and grumbling about something that Stiles couldn't understand.

“Was that mutter directed at me, or is there someone else in the car?” silence, then a deep growl.

“I'm coming back. You still at Deaton's?”

“Um no. Scott brought Isaac and me back to my place and we're playing games with Nina.”

“Has she touched Isaac?” Derek growled making Stiles jump on the couch. Nina noticed and mouthed 'you cool, bro'. He just nodded and smiled.

“There may have been a few hand touches when passing remotes but nothing like a cuddle party. Why?”

“She smells terrible. I don't want to smell her all over my pack.” Stiles' shoulders slumped. He wasn't pack, he probably smelled like Nina all the time since they were practically the same person. Maybe he smelled just as bad and Derek was just being polite because he had to _deal_ with Stiles on a daily basis.

“Well that's a stupid reason. Getting all Alpha over Isaac. Can't he make his own choices?”

“Sure, I just will make him sleep outside. I'm coming to pick him up. Tell him to be ready.” and with that, he hung up.

“Isaac, your Pack Daddy called. He'll be over in a few to get you.” Isaac frowned a little, looking over the game and then to Stiles.

“Can't you ask him if I can spend the night and we'll both come over for WOW-Marvel tomorrow?”

“Can't you call him?” Stiles asked, not really feeling like Derek would listen to him anyways especially after the pink-bald-caveman hair issues today.

“I don't wanna... Can we ask him when he gets here?” Stiles didn't know if it was the way Isaac curled on the floor with his knees tucked against his chest or the big blue eyes, but there was no way this kid was 18. He could give the puppy-eyes so well, it was like he was a dog. Well, ok, a werewolf is technically a dog-like shape-shifter, but STILL! He rubbed his temples and nodded slowly.

“I'll go make coffee and brownies or something...” Isaac's face lit up and he returned to playing the game with the others as Stiles got up to make the little snack to placate Derek.

_--_--_--_

 

Derek hadn't been pleased to walked through the door of Stiles' house. He hadn't been pleased that Isaac was asking to stay longer than Derek wanted. And he sure as hell wasn't pleased to see Stiles.

At all.

Not even a little.

 

And that kinda hurt.

“Hey, sorry I mean I didn't-- about today--” Derek shot him a look that said it all. _Drop it, Stiles._

He swallowed and walked into the kitchen, grabbing a cup and making a 'do you want' gesture. Derek grunted and he took it as a yes, pouring the black coffee into the mug and handing it over. Derek took it but he didn't drink it, looking over the room and fixing his eyes on Nina who was moving closer to Isaac with every game. The Beta must have picked up on Derek's death rays and immediately moved closer to the TV and away from the couch.

“Isaac.” Derek's voice was soft and he rose a brow as the beta sighed. Isaac stood, walking over and giving Stiles a huge hug once more. He nuzzled into Stiles' neck and hummed happily as he did. Nina and Scott were watching with wide eyes and mouths gaped. Scott even made a obscene gesture that suggested Stiles and Isaac were having sex. Stiles made a face back and hugged Isaac tighter. They broke off only after Derek cleared his throat and motioned to the door. He took a breath as Derek put the unfinished coffee on the table and walked out. Isaac following loyally behind him. As soon as the door closed, Nina and Scott were on his like the plague.

“Isaac's Scent-Marking you?””Are you gay dude?” they said at the same time, both of them looking at each other.

“Yes to the scent marking. Apparently he's made me pack.” Nina's eyes widened a little.

“Did Derek accept you into pack? Hugged you, Scent-Marked you, anything like that?” Stiles thought back to last night. The hand on his neck seemed pretty Scent-Marking-Esq but that could have just been a comforting hand. Better safe than sorry.

“No, he didn't.” for some reason, he thought he saw relief flood through Nina's face.

“And about the gay thing Scott, no. I'm not.” he shifted a little, running a hand through his hair. “I'm probably more Pansexual.” this made Scott raise a brow and tilt his head.

“Since when?”

“Dude, I don't know! I just... kinda like men too.” and the conversation was left at that.

 

_--_--_--_

 

_**So in light of recent events, are we still having the WOW-Marvel weekend?-SS** _

 

He was sitting in his bed fiddling with his phone as he tried to sleep. But for some reason, all he could think about was how _angry_ Derek had been to see Stiles. It was like a complete one-eighty from the whole week.

Nina had left to go to Scott's and they said 'Don't wait up'. Meaning he sat alone for four hours after Scott and Nina left wondering if this was how everything was going to be from now on. Would he be sitting in his bed at eight thirty wondering where his life was going? Maybe this was all for the best. If he had nothing in Beacon Hills but his dad, it would be easier to go off to NYCU or Oxford for college (both he had applied to). He really wanted to travel the world, but he didn't want to leave if he thought he had something here.

 

_**Are you ignoring me? Because it's fine if you are. Everyone else is so...-SS** _

 

He looked over his phone in hopes that he would get some sort of response. Scott didn't, Nina's phone wasn't in service in this universe. Allison was ignoring Stiles as much as she was ignoring Scott. Danny... He could text Danny... But they really didn't have anything to say to each other. There was Lydia. No, no their wasn't Lydia. He curled in his bed and gripped the phone tightly when it buzzed.

 

_**Not ignoring. Just doing things. Weekend still on. I'll pick you up at noon-DH** _

 

_**I really am sorry about the hair thing... I didn't mean...-SS** _

 

_**I don't care about that Stiles.-DH** _

 

_**It seemed like you did. You were all angry and sour and...-SS** _

 

_**I didn't try to be. I just was nervous with all the magic, ok?-DH** _

 

_**You and me both. I promise I won't use you as a test dummy again-SS** _

 

_**Even that is fine. I'd rather it be me than Scott or Isaac. It just... It was something I saw-DH** _

 

_**Saw? What did you see?-SS** _

 

_**Apparently, Deaton said it was your aura.-DH** _

 

_**You saw my aura? Was it pretty? What color was it??-SS** _

 

_**Stiles, go to bed. You'll see your aura soon enough.-DH** _

 

_**Not fair, I'd tell you what your aura looks like.-SS** _

 

_**I know mine, Stiles. It's a Triskelion-DH** _

 

_**Is that why you had it tattooed?-SS** _

 

_**Stiles, an aura is the moment you've accepted yourself for who you are, good and bad. Mine was when I watched my family die before my eyes. Yours will form and reveal itself on you eventually-DH** _

 

_**What is up with everything being about accepting yourself!? Who wants to be themselves when they can be Nina!-SS** _

 

_**That was an example, not an actual desire.-SS** _

 

_**Stiles. You are ten times the person she is. Never compare yourself to her again. Understand?-DH** _

 

_**Sir, yes Sir g'night Alpha Hale.-SS** _

 

_**Good night Beta Stilinski.-DH** _


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also. WOW= world of Warcraft and D3= Diablo three

“ _I don't care if Monday's blue, Tuesday's grey and Wednesday too, Thursday I don't care about you. It's Friday I'm in love”_ Stiles sang as he jumped around in his shower. He wasn't a usual fan of The Cure, but he liked to sing songs about Friday on, well, Friday. He had already gone through the usual 'Friday' songs, so it seemed appropriate. And if his thoughts wandered to a certain Alpha who may or may not have officially called him one of his betas, well that was just grasping at straws.

Really he was just excited about hanging out with Isaac, Scott and Derek all weekend. Well, mostly Isaac and Derek. Mostly Derek.

OK! All Derek. For some reason the Alpha had gotten under his skin and made him feel giddy about himself. It was probably just how starved for attention Stiles had become after Scott found Allison.

He finished his shower, drying his hair and walking out of the bathroom in a towel where Nina and his dad were looking over him with raised brows and crossed arms.

“What?”

“You were singing in the shower.” his dad supplied.

“Loudly” Nina added, the two of them looking down at him.

“Don't judge me.” he grumbled, walking to his room with his eyes closed and his nose raised in the air. He may have ran into his door, but he didn't care.

It was Friday.

 

_--_--_--_

 

Stiles had packed a couple shirts and a pair of sleeper pants as well as extra boxers. He packed up his laptop and mouse, making sure he had everything including his mic. He wondered if Derek had a computer and decided to text him.

_**Do you even have a computer with the capability to play WOW? Cause I remember Peter saying something about you being technically challenged.-SS** _

 

_**I bought a laptop Stiles.-DH** _

 

_**Right, but how old is is?-SS** _

 

_**Brand new. I might have gone on Wednesday with Isaac-DH** _

 

_**Dude! What model did you get?-SS** _

 

_**Uh. The laptop kind.-DH** _

 

_**Right... I'll just see it when I get there. Did you buy Isaac one?-SS** _

 

_**Isaac bought himself one. His inheritance wasn't small.-DH** _

 

_**Oh right, dead dad. Um, yeah. See you at noon.-SS** _

 

_**If you're ready I can head over there, I was just going to go grocery shopping-DH** _

 

_**OMG. You go grocery shopping? Pick me up now, I want to see this. Pics or it didn't happen-SS** _

_**You are ridiculous. Be there soon-DH** _

 

“Ridiculous for you.” he muttered and then stopped. Fuck. No no no no no no no. He quickly ran to his computer, typing in the password and frowned.

**Error. Wrong Password. Try again.**

He stopped, biting his lip and shaking his head. “No no no no no no.... Please.... LydiaStilinski1234....”

**Error. Wrong Password. Try again.**

 

“No.... no god.... Tell me I didn't....” his fingers shook as he typed it in. StilesHale1234.

 

**Welcome, Stiles!**

Well FUCK.

 

So Stiles had a little crush on the wolf. I mean, could you blame him? Derek had been _talking_ to him. And not the 'I'm going to rip your throat out with my teeth if you don't do what I say right now' talking. Actually one-on-one things like about his mom or about comic books. Things that he used to do with Scott all the time. Maybe it wasn't a crush. Maybe it was just a substitute friendship!

That still didn't explain why he changed his computer password last night after their text conversation. He was feeling... happy and was just deciding maybe his ten-year-turned-fifteen-year plan to get Lydia Martin was a lost cause. So he wanted to change his password on his computer so he wouldn't have to think about it.

Maybe it was just the whole Nina-is-married-to-Derek thing. Maybe he was high of magic fumes. Whatever it was, it was not a crush. He did _not_ have a crush on Derek Hale.

 

_**Hey Grainnemiun, get your ass in the Camero-DH** _

 

Oh god he was fucked.

 

_--_--_--_

 

Stiles slid into the back seat of the Camero and grinned at Isaac. He was going to ignore everything he had just realized about himself. Because god damn it, he was a man. He could deal with a little unrequited love. He had spend how many years pining for Lydia, he could deal with this.

“Ready to hunt some Dark Shamans in the Ragefire Chasm? I'm feeling like we should probably start some low level quests for the noob. What class did you pick?” Derek rose a brow and looked to Isaac for help.

“Derek picked a Hunter.”

“Of course he did. Let me guess, Human so that his starting pet is a wolf?”

“You got it.” Derek growled slightly and turned into the parking lot for the grocery store where he parked and stalked out.

“Don't feel bad, Grumpy fangs. My first character was a hunter too. Though I was a dark elf.”

“First character?” he asked, grabbing a shopping cart and moving down the aisles as Isaac and him grabbed things for the weekend and the week. It was so domestic it hurt Stiles.

“Yeah, like right now I play a Tauren Paladin with a focus on Tanking... I really like the whole 'not being a human aspect'. What are you Isaac?” the beta paused, looking between to flavors of potato chips and just throwing them both into the cart.

“Oh, uh I'm a Night Elf Druid. Healer.” he went back to grabbing things. Soda, chips, pizza, french fries, six dozen eggs, ten pounds of bacon, eight gallons of milk, and twelve pounds of shredded cheese. Stiles could barely see Derek over the mountain of food.

“Oh sweet. So, I know these guys who would play with us if Scott doesn't show up.” he said, grinning slightly. “They are pretty cool.” Derek only shrugged and went to check out. The lady at the till looked them over and smiled hesitantly.

“Having a family reunion?” she asked, Derek giving her a surly look.

“NO.” Stiles rose a brow and slapped him on the back.

“What Mr. Grumpy means.... Angie, is that we're having a party this weekend.” Angie smiled a little at Stiles and nodded as she checked them out.

“Well, I hope you have a good party.” she and Stiles talked the whole time, mostly asking what the party was for, then gasping that Derek had never seen the Marvel movies and both of them gossiping about how perfect Robert Downey Jr.'s hair was. They finished in record time, Stiles and Isaac loading the bags into the cart as he waived good bye to Angie.

“Wait! Stiles.” she walked over, handing him a piece of paper. “Call me.” she smiled, winking as she walked back to her till. He stood a little dumbstruck, looking down at the folded paper in his hand and smiled to himself.

“Come on, Stiles.” Derek pushed him a little roughly out the door and brought him back to his reality. Derek's hand was on the small of his back and fuck. All thoughts of Angie and her warm smile fell to the wayside. He could feel his heart skipping a beat and Derek was growling light. But it didn't matter.

Derek was touching him. And DAMN it felt good.

 

_--_--_--_

 

They made it to Derek's loft, all the bags shoved either in the trunk or Stiles lap. It was a little cramped on the way back, but the loft wasn't too far from the store. They unloaded the bags from the car into the elevator and rode it up in one trip. Between the three of them, they had everything put away in the fridge and pantry in record time.

“Alright, show me this laptop.” Stiles flopped onto the couch, pulling his own computer out and setting it up on the coffee table. Isaac flopped on the floor and pulled his laptop out. Stiles' mouth dropped and he groaned.

“SERIOUSLY? You two have Alienware?” Isaac grinned, nodding.

“Be jealous of the massive CPU and graphics card.” Derek flopped next to Stiles on the couch and set his computer up in a similar way to Isaac. Stiles scowled and grabbed all their cords before plugging them in and grumbling.

“First leather jackets, now Alienware computers...”

“What are you muttering over there?” Derek asked, tearing his jacket off and slipping his shoes under the coffee table.

“Just talking about how Werewolves all seem to match.” Isaac and Derek rose a brow and he rolled his eyes. “All the Betas? Wore leather. It's like you were handing them out, the Fairy Wolf Mother of Leather.” Isaac snorted a little and grinned.

“That's kinda right. He grunted and handed me a jacket after the bite took.” Derek shot him a look and snarled slightly. Stiles, however snorted a little.

“So it's a good thing Scott has a leather jacket. Otherwise he would never fit in your little club.” the two of them shared a look, but ignored Stiles comment in favor of logging into the game. Stiles quickly hopped over to his computer and logged in.

**LittleRedStiles has logged on.**

**BIGBADALPHA has logged on.**

**NotAWerewolf has logged on.**

 

“Little Red Stiles? Seriously?” Derek asked, turning to look at the teenager. He shrugged, grinning wide.

“Big bad alpha?” Isaac hummed slightly as Stiles formed the party.

**Stickswithnets has logged on.**

**Allisonlover1994 has logged on.**

 

Stiles turned on his mic and cranked his volume.

“Hey guys, ready to kick some ass?” Scott asked, grinning wide. “Oh, hey. Nina's over and wants to play, is it cool if we have six?”

“Dude, World Of Warcraft only lets you have five.” Stiles argued. “And Danny--”

“I get it, It's cool. I'll let Nina play.”

**Allisonlover1994 has logged off.**

**DarkTemptress69 has logged on.**

 

“Alright, bitches and Wolves. Let's get this quest rolling!” Nina's voice came over the headset and Derek scowled as he threw his headset off and played without listening to group chat.

 

_--_--_--_

 

“I need HEALS Isaac! So get off your ass and come lay your hands on me!” Stiles crooned, clicking his mouse as he attempted to shake off the enemies. They had been playing for almost seven hours, having moved up from the level 15 quests to some more challenging ones in the expansions. Derek was still sans headset, but he was doing pretty good for his first time out.

“Dude! Alpha is totally punking my kills! Tell him to lay off!” Danny said over the mic, his voice a little broken as he clicked the mouse. Isaac was running around casting his heals, Nina walking around.

“BOOM MAGIC MISSILE BITCHEEESSSS” Nina screamed as she cast the spell at the Kobalt army.

“Nina, it's Arcane Missile in WOW, magic missiles in D3.” Danny corrected her, casting corruption over the enemies.

“Where the fuck is Alpha in chat!” Nina growled, Danny agreeing with her.

“I don't even know who he is, Stiles.”

“Oh, that's easy Danny. It's--”

“Miguel! My cousin, remember? The... the really buff one who was stripping in my room so--”

“OH! That guy? Well... He can ride my character all night then.” Danny let out a laugh.

“Seriously? We're going to talk about this?”

“Well we could talk about you in the shower today.” Nina said, making Isaac snort a little as he looked over.

“What did Stiles do in the shower?”

“Do I want to know what Stilinski did?” Danny asked hesitantly, “Because if this session ends up the same way as last Friday, I may have to quit playing with you”

“Nothing bad, Dan-dan. Just singing.” Nina's voice was loud. “ _I don't care if monday's bluueeee”_

“NINA! I swear to GOD--”

“ _Tuesday's grey and Wednesday toooooooo”_

“Dude, you were singing The Cure in your shower?” Isaac asked, looking up from the game screen as he let a lopsided smile cross his face.

“I sing songs about the week in my showers ok? Like... Monday Monday, or... or...”

“ _Thursday I don't care about you, it's Friday.....”_

“I'm in love...” there was a new voice, making Stiles turn to see that Derek was paying attention to the screen, but softly singing to the song.

 _“Monday you can fall apart, Tuesday, Wednesday break my heart, Thursday doesn't even start. It's Friday I'm in love”_ Derek looked up, tilting his head slightly as Stiles continued to look at him.

“What?” he asked, shifting his shoulders and returning to playing. But he put the headset on this time.

 

_--_--_--_

 

They finished playing after another four hours, Danny going to bed and Nina signing off with a “Thanks for the experience, dudes.” which left Derek, Isaac and Stiles.

“Do you want to play more or--”

“Movies.” Derek said, getting off the couch and stretching slightly. “But first food.” Isaac jumped up at that, walking with Derek to the kitchen and pulling out some of the pizzas and setting the oven. Stiles sauntered over, grabbing a mountain dew and guzzling it like water. Isaac jumped onto the counter and tilted his head.

“Where's Stiles gonna sleep?” Derek shrugged, pointing to the couch. Stiles had figured as much, but Isaac was protesting. “No way! He's a guest. If you weren't so lazy the guest room would have a bed.” Derek huffed as he slid the pizzas in.

“Wait. Isn't this a two room loft? Where do you sleep Isaac?” Stiles asked after a little. Unless... Were him and Derek... Did they?? His face flushed and he was about to withdraw the comment when Isaac smiled.

“It's a pack thing... I'm still getting used to being all wolfed out, so it's better for me to be in the same room as my Alpha. Like a den. We all cuddle.” he grinned as Derek let a blush creep over his ears.

“Derek. Hale. Cuddles?” Stiles snorted, as he jumped on the counter with Isaac. “I don't think I'm going to sleep though, these kind of weekends I sorta go off the Adderall and veg out. So, as long as I've got caffeine, I'll be good.” Derek rose a brow and tutted softly.

“It's bad to go off your meds.” he pointed out, raising a brow. “I'll make you take them.” Stiles was about to say something along the line of 'Oh yeah? What else could you make me take?' but he pressed his foot FIRMLY into his mouth.

“Whatever Big Bad Alpha. I'll just conk out on your bed then. HA! Roll around in it and make it smell like Stiles.” there was silence as Isaac and Derek looked at each other with death glares. Finally, Isaac smiled. “I'm gonna get into sleep clothing. Coming?” Stiles agreed and the two of them walked up to the bedroom. Isaac took the bathroom and offered the bedroom for Stiles to change in. He opened the door and walked in, shutting the door behind him. He grabbed his sleeper pants out of his bag and frowned. He SWORE he packed them, whatever. Boxers it was. He slid off his jeans and shirt, digging through his bag and frowning. He tugged on the Captain America shirt to match his boxers and shoved his clothing into the bag. He left the bag to the side of the room and walked out with Isaac. He was in boxers and a t-shirt as well, grinning at Stiles.

“Someone likes Captain America.” Stiles nodded, grinning wide.

“Hell yeah! He's the best.” it was then he saw Isaac's Iron Man T-shirt. The two locked eyes and Stiles rose a brow.

“Are we going to Wrestle?”

“Oh yeah.” Isaac jumped on him, tackling him to the ground and pinning him to the floor. Stiles hit his head, but it was nothing serious. “Say Iron man rules!”

“NEVER! CAPTAIN AMERICA WILL LIVE ON!”

“IRON MAN!” Isaac grabbed him and threw him onto the bed. “Tony Stark, Bitch!” He then tackled Stiles in the bed, rolling around with him as they laughed and Stiles attempted to get out of his werewolf grip.

“What the hell are you two...” Derek walked up and looked over the two of them, red-faced and out of breath.

“Dude! Pack cuddles!” Stiles grinned lazily as he was put in a full nelson by Isaac. Derek rose a brow and shook his head.

“No thank you--”

“C'mon Derek. Come cuddle with us!” Isaac said, and Stiles swore he saw a little glint in the teen's eyes. Oh Shit. Did Isaac know about his crush?? No, no, that was silly. Isaac couldn't know something Stiles had just realized.

Could he? Suddenly the pack cuddles seemed like a terrible idea, especially since... Oh fuck.

Derek was stripping. Oh sweat lord in heaven he was taking off his pants and shirt, leaving only the tight black boxer briefs. Stiles was having a heart attack. Isaac was holding him so he couldn't move and Derek...

Derek looked territorial. He was crawling over the bed, eyes locked on Stiles and tongue sweeping out to graze his bottom lip. Soon, Derek was face to face with him and Isaac was holding him tightly.

“Got him for you, Alpha.” he grinned, and the older male grinned back.

“Good boy.” Lips locked in a sensation and for one brief moment, Stiles was _glad_ he had never kissed anyone.

“Stiles...” the sound of Derek's voice saying his name sending a jolt to his cock. Oh god he wanted this, oh fuck he wanted Derek

“Stiles...” another jolt as kisses trailed down his neck. Oh god, it's Friday and FUCK he was in love.

“STILES!” Derek's voice was loud, making him moan as he let his eyes flutter open...

 

“Derek, I didn't tackle him that hard...” Isaac was muttering... Fuck. Stiles groaned as he opened his eyes fully. He was in the bedroom. Sorta. Isaac had tackled him into the wall and his head went through the plaster. Well fuck.

“Stiles, we need to take you to the doctor.” Derek grunted, grabbing him from the floor and carrying him fireman style down to his car. In his boxers.

 

There was no kiss.

No territorial pack fight.

Just Stiles, realizing it was Friday.

 

 

And he was in love with Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muahahahahahahahahahah All a dream.
> 
> Poor Stiles though, can't catch a break.


	8. Chapter 8

Stiles barely remembered the car ride to the hospital. He vaguely recalled Isaac apologizing over and over about tackling him into the wall, somewhat remembered Derek yelling at his Beta for being stupid and how he could have snapped Stiles' neck, but he remembered the pain. OH the PAIN.

When they got to the hospital, Derek still carrying Stiles fireman style, Melissa nearly had a heart attack.

“What did you do to him?” she hissed, looking between Isaac and Derek. “If he's turning...”

“He hit his head, Melissa.” Derek grunted, flipping Stiles onto a gurney and letting Melissa fiddle around with the pocket light to see if Stiles has a concussion.

“How did he hit his head?” she asked warily, Stiles groaning as she took his pulse. Isaac looked down sheepishly.

“I might have tackled him into the wall.” she looked up and frowned. Derek held his hands up in defense and took a step back.

“I wasn't upstairs with them, it was all Isaac and Stiles.”

“Ms. McCall? Don't be too harsh on Isaac, mk? I was wearing Captain America...” Stiles trailed off as he closed his eyes.

“Stiles! Stiles, don't fall asleep!” Melissa's voice was distant, and right now all he wanted to do was nap.

 

_--_--_--_

 

He was in and out of consciousness the entire night (well morning since they had come in at two am) and most of the morning was a blur. He remembered his father walking in, looking over him and letting out a sigh.

“Stiles. Melissa said it was a head injury. Can you remember my name?”

“John Michael Stilinski.”

“Can you remember your mother's name?”

“Aria Le'Lauran DeLune-Stilinski.”

“Can you remember yours?”

“Dad? Seriously. I can remember everything.”

“Did you remember to take the trash out like I asked before you went over to Hale's?” he frowned a little and shrugged his shoulders.

“Dad? DAD? The light! It's fading! I'm... I'm forgetting...”

“He's fine Melissa.” the Sheriff walked out of the room as he kissed his son on the head and then left for work. His other visitors, Scott and Nina, were a little less chatty. Scott told him that if he ever did die he wanted his computer and Nina just smiled.

“Don't worry. If you die I'll be the Stiles of this world.” he couldn't really tell if it was a joke or not, but it made his blood run cold.

Derek came too, sans Isaac and just sat in the room while Stiles watched cartoons on the bed. Occasionally he would get up and grab coffee, but he always came back. When Stiles questioned where Isaac was, Derek shrugged.

“He felt guilty.”

“Then why are you here?” Derek was quiet, looking over as he drained his coffee.

“Your dad threw me against the wall and said I better make sure you get home safely.” he shrugged a little and stood up. “It made me realize how terrifying being thrown against a wall can be. Sorry about that.” and he left to get more coffee.

 

_--_--_--_

 

Stiles was released later in the day, Melissa not able to hold him any longer and her eyes flicking to Derek.

“You stay with him all day, ok? Until John gets off work. Make sure he drinks water, sleeps, and doesn't do any activity if possible. Got it?” Stiles was amused about the Alpha taking orders so willingly from Melissa, but something about Derek's posture was concerning him. He looked ashamed, down-trodden. Like _he_ had been the one to send Stiles to the Hospital. Stiles felt a little bad, but if it got Derek being his bed nurse? He'd do anything.

“So, are you going to wear a nurses uniform and such?” Stiles asked as Derek opened the door for him. They walked to the Camero and the wolf growled.

“Don't make this harder than it already is.” Stiles looked down. Ah, he really didn't want to help Stiles. He just... had to. Derek must have noticed this because he let out a huff.

“That's not how I meant it.” he said gruffly. “Isaac should have known better. I obviously haven't taught him enough.” he said slowly. “It shows a failure at my Alphaship if my pack is injuring itself...” his eyes widened and Stiles let out a gasp.

“Dude! You just called me pack!”

“No, it must be your head injury.” Derek slid into his car, but there was a sly smile on his face.

“No no no no no no, you said 'if your pack is injuring itself'. You included me in the pack!” he was giddy on the seat, buckling up and grinning wide as Derek let out a huff.

“Fine, you're more apart of this pack than Scott will ever be.” he said slowly, driving out of the parking lot and onto the side street towards Stiles' house.

“That's all I ever wanted Derek.” he murmured, the movement of the car rocking him to sleep.

 

_--_--_--_

 

When he woke up, he was in his room and Derek was nowhere to be seen. He frowned a little, rubbing his face and grabbing his phone.

 

_**Your dad came home, told me to 'go play fetch with myself' and that you would call me when you feel better. If you feel up to it we can have the movie marathon next weekend. Just let us know what your plans are. -DH** _

 

He smiled a little at the text, stretching and getting up to pad downstairs for some water. He paused on the steps when he heard his father's voice talking to someone. It was Nina.

 

“I don't know what I'm doing.” his father sighed, ice clinking in a glass that he could only assume had whiskey inside. “If Aria was here, she'd know how to handle him. You know every day I saw her in that hospital slowly dying. I thought how the hell am I supposed to raise this stupid kid on my own. This hyperactive little bastard who keeps ruining my life.” Stiles felt his heart thump. Those had been the exact words that plagued his nightmares, plagued his worst fears...

 

And his father was saying them.

 

“You can't blame yourself for how he turned out, Mr. Stilinski. Some people are just born that way.” Nina said softly, her own glass clinking.

 

“How did you turn out so normal, Nina? Hell...Stiles basically killed his mother, and now he's killing me. Werewolves, Snake people... what next, Vampires? Wizards? This town is the Hell mouth and... and Stiles is just another hell spawn on it... I should have left when I had the chance... Should have dropped him with his grandma and hit the road. I wish he would have been like you Nina. You're the daughter I wish we had.”

 

Stiles couldn't breath, he couldn't think. He slowly crawled up the stairs and back into his room. He grabbed the pillow and forced his face into it. Masking his tears and sobs as he tried to calm down. Stiles could feel the panic attack well-up inside him and tried to push free from the feeling. But his head pounded and his eyes were stinging with tears. He barely realized his window was opening, barely noticed the Alpha wolf walking forward and touching his shoulder.

He did, however, fling his arms around the man's neck. Sobbing harder and harder without being able to breathe.

“I was outside still. I heard.” Derek said softly. Stiles didn't know if this was a dream or if this was really happening, all he knew was he hated himself. His own _father_ wished he was Nina. Hell, he was sure SCOTT wished he was Nina.

“Breathe” Derek reminded him, slowly rubbing a hand down Stiles' back to calm him. “Just breathe.” Stiles took gulping breaths and clung tighter to Derek. He didn't know how long it took, but he found himself falling asleep in the arms of the Alpha.

 

_--_--_--_

 

It was Sunday when he woke up again, tucked neatly in his bed and face washed from the tears he had cried the night before. Derek was gone, obviously, but there was something on his chair. Sliding out of bed he grabbed the white paper laying on top of the garbage bag-wrapped gift.

 

_**S-** _

_**Welcome to the pack.** _

_**from,** _

_**the Fairy Wolf Mother of Leather.** _

 

He opened the bag and let out a chuckle. Inside was a leather jacket, though instead of all black, it had two red strips on either arm. He closed his eyes and shook his head back and forth.

“God damn it, Sour wolf.” he muttered as he slid the jacket on over his t-shirt. It fit perfectly, a smile creasing over his face. He looked in the mirror and took a deep breath. For once he was accepted into something that he felt he was good at. He could research, he could be a part of this group. For once, he mattered. This was probably the greatest moment of his life.

“Hey there, Sty! We're going to have family breakfast.” Nina walked into his room, smiling brightly and looking over his body. “Nice Jacket, did you steal it?”

And now the moment was ruined.

 

_--_--_--_

 

Stiles sat at the kitchen table after showering and getting dressed. He put the jacket away in his closet, making sure to cover it with one of his other shirts out of the way. Nina was cooking this morning, Stiles' father smiling brightly.

“Isn't it nice to have a woman around the house again?” he asked, Stiles raising his brows and looking away annoyed. He didn't want to answer him, didn't even want to look at him. He didn't blame his dad though. Stiles had been nothing but hell since his mother had died, he was always distant, using sarcasm to cover his insecurities and he had lost his father's job this last year. True he helped him get it back, but that wasn't the point. He really hadn't been the son his dad deserved.

“Well, I was just thinking it was nice to have men around!” Nina chirped as she set down the bacon and waffles. She went back into the kitchen to grab the eggs as the Sheriff dug into the food. Stiles would usually complain about the heart-healthy choices his father should make, but he didn't feel like he would listen anyways.

“Dad. I'm going to spend the week at a friends house.” he said slowly, looking down as he felt his stomach sink. He wasn't hungry, in fact, he didn't think he would be ever again.

“That's fine, son. Just be sure to take your medication with you.” the response was curt, void of the usual warmth his dad would talk to him with. He swallowed as Nina walked back in and his dad smiled up at her.

“Thank you, Sweetie.”

“You're welcome, Mr. Stilinski.”

“Oh, come on, you can call me dad.” Stiles stood up, the table shaking and the orange juice wobbling. The two looked up at Stiles making his heart beat faster.

“I-- I'm not hungry. I--” Nina looked over, her eyes wide with concern.

“What's wrong, Sty?” she asked softly, biting her lower lip and letting out a small sigh. “Should I make something else for you? I can--”

“No! No... I just... I promised a gaming week-- Can't break my promise!” he let out a chuckle and a small grin before walking to the stairs.

“Son?” Stiles whirled around, looking hopefully over his father. “Have fun” he felt his heart sink and he nodded.

“Yeah dad. I love you.”

“You too” his dad said with a mouth full of bacon. Stiles raced up the stairs and grabbed a bag, but not before grabbing his phone and texting.

 

_**FWD: Derek Hale; Isaac Lahey; Scott McCall** _

_**Can I chill out with someone this week? I don't really feel like being home-SS** _

 

He was packing up his duffel bag, realizing his computer and backpack were still at Derek's, when his phone buzzed.

 

_**Derek says you can chill over here, just park by the Camero and the piece of shit Ford.-IL** _

 

_**Thanks dude, you have no idea how much this means to me.-SS** _

 

_**I know, Derek won't tell me, but he was worried about you. Wanna talk about it?-IL** _

 

_**I don't really want to... ok?-SS** _

 

_**Yeah, not a problem. I'm making curly fries, you want?-IL** _

 

_**No. No thanks. I'll be over soon-SS** _

 

He finished packing up enough clothing for more than a week away, shoving his pill bottles into the front pocket and was about to leave when he grabbed the jacket and slug it over his shirt.

“Stiles. Where are you going?” Nina asked as he walked down the stairs, she looked over him slowly.

“I'm going to Derek's.” he said simply, making her mouth twitch slightly. Was that... was that Jealousy? He knew it was mean, knew it was cruel.... “I'm Pack, after all.” and he turned on his heel and walked out the door to Betty.

 

_--_--_--_

 

“DUDE! It looks good on you” Isaac said, helping Stiles into the door of the loft as he raced up the stairs. He walked into the guest room and shoved the duffel bag on the bed.

“I thought you said you didn't have a bed in the guest room...” Stiles muttered, sitting down on the bed and sighing.

“Oh, well, Derek bought one as soon as you were in the hospital... I was moving it in the whole time, I didn't really get a time to say how sorry I was--”

“I don't care, Isaac.” he was quiet and let his shoulders slump. Isaac shifted from foot to foot, looking over Stiles and biting his lip.

“Can... Can I sit with you? And... and hug and...” he looked down.

“Is this a pack thing?” Isaac shook his head, then shrugged a little.

“Kinda, really I just don't know how to make you smile... and Dude, you look so sad without it” Stiles was quiet for a little, sliding off his shoes and jacket before shrugging.

“I kinda don't feel like smiling right now.” Isaac nodded and turned to walk out when Stiles cleared his throat. “I-- Isaac?”

“Yeah, Stiles?” they looked at each other a long time, baby-blues meeting his doe-brown.

“You-- You don't want me to be someone else, do you? You like me... for me, right?” without a word, Isaac walked forward and grabbed him in a tight hug. Stiles swallowed hard and hugged back, tears slipping from his eyes and chest aching as he tried not to sob.

“It's ok, Stiles. You're Pack. And Pack means family, family means--”

“Dude! Are you saying Lio and Stich?”

“--no one gets left behind or forgotten.” Isaac finished, the two snorting as they fell back onto the bed and laughed until Stiles felt much better about himself. They sat up on the bed and played with their Nintendo Ds' and talked until the door opened up and Derek looked over the two of them.

“Hey Derek.” Isaac stood up and walked over to hug Derek. Stiles had never actually seen Isaac and Derek hug before, but here they were, rubbing their faces into each others' necks. He vaguely recalled the term Scent-Marking and assumed this is what it looked like. Isaac pulled away and went back to the bed.

Stiles kept eye contact with the Alpha, not sure exactly what he should do. He was 'pack' right? Did that mean he needed to Scent-Mark as well? Was he expected to hug Derek every time he walked into the house? Derek filled in the blanks for him.

“It's customary for the Beta to Scent-Mark the Alpha when they come back into the den.” Stiles rose a brow and shrugged a little.

“I'm comfortable” he grinned a little, Derek rolling his eyes and walking into the room. He grabbed Stiles off the bed and hugged him tightly to his chest. Derek nuzzled into Stiles' neck and the teen felt his heart pound faster. The rough stubble rubbed against his bare skin, Derek's breath ghosting over the back of his neck and making the hairs stand up. He wrapped his arms around Derek and nuzzled back, hearing a small intake of breath from Derek.

This. This was all Stiles needed. If he could have this for the rest of his life, it wouldn't matter if he blamed himself for his mother's death or if his father would have had a better life if he had never been born. Just for this moment, he was appreciated.

 

Just for this moment, he felt loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering this is Stiles' Wolf Pack Jacket: http://www.soulrevolver.com/vintage-style-leather-jackets/mens/hybrid-black
> 
> Yes it looks like Wolverine from X-men. Did Derek do it on purpose????
> 
> Note: My brother told me I needed to apologize for smashing peoples Feels.  
> I'm sorry. [not really]


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per-usual, have some Fluffy Magic!Stiles time to make up for the last chapter.
> 
> Though it might be the last... Maybe. 
> 
> My Brother Quid helped a lot with this, he's really invested in this...

  He had spent most of that Sunday laying in bed with Isaac playing video games and talking about everything that wasn't Nina or Stiles' dad. He found out they had a lot to talk about, especially about comics (which Isaac got into after he inherited his father's collection). Stiles slept well that night, no nightmares or cold sweats. Maybe it was the thought that Derek was a room away, ready to jump up and comfort him if Stiles asked.

 

The next morning he woke up to the sounds of someone singing in the kitchen. Make that two people. He slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes, padding over to the door and opening it. There was music playing in the kitchen, some punk-pop song that Stiles had never heard before, and he could clearly hear the off-key sound of Isaac singing with it. There was also an on-key voice as well and his mouth fell open. God he had to see this.

 

Stiles walked to the stairs landing, sitting down as he looked over into the kitchen. Derek and Isaac were cooking bacon and eggs, both in boxers still.

_“You can call this sane. You can call this eccentric. He marks his books with steak knives. All we are is lunch for the sky. Why can't we be jazz musicians? A little melody will soon be missing. All we are is lunch for the sky.”_ they both danced around, Stiles laughing as Isaac tripped in surprise.

“Do you guys do this every morning?” he asked as he walked down the stairs and to the island in the kitchen. Isaac stood up, brushing himself off and nodding.

“Yeah, if I don't have school.” they were setting out plates filled with bacon and cheesy omelets. Three glasses of milk were set out and Derek grabbed some forks and knives. Stiles smiled a little, looking over the food.

“I could have--”

“I didn't want to wake you just yet.” Derek said softly, looking into his eyes and biting his lip. “When-- I like to be alone when I'm...” he trailed off and huffed, grabbing the plates and carrying them to the table.

“I'm feeling better now.” Stiles said softly, looking down. “I was thinking of going to Deaton's today.” he shifted from foot to foot and Derek nodded.

“I'll drive us there after breakfast.” Isaac grinned.

“Can I watch this time?” he walked over to the table and sat down, draining the cup of milk in one swallow. Derek grabbed the gallon and filled the glass up again, making Stiles smile. Derek was like the Dad Isaac never had, and it... it was heartwarming. Stiles wanted to wake up to Isaac and Derek every day. Just like this.

“That's up to Deaton” Derek said as he slid into his chair. He motioned for Stiles to join them, digging into his food. The three ate, the music playing behind them filling the silence. Finally, Stiles couldn't take it.

“So what the hell are we listening to?” Derek groaned, reaching to the counter and grabbing his wallet. He pulled out a twenty dollar bill and handed it to Isaac. The teen grinned wide and winked to Stiles.

“Did I miss something?” he asked, chewing on the omelet.

“Derek and I bet on how long you could stay quiet. He said through breakfast and I said you wouldn't make it through.” he waived the twenty dollar bill and smiled. “I know you too well.”

“It's called Lunch for the Sky by Socratic” Derek grunted, eating his food. Stiles nodded, humming along as the chorus came back. They were quiet again and Stiles fidgeted. Derek sighed, looking over to him and shaking his head.

“You can talk, Stiles. We don't have another bet.” and it was like the flood gates were released.

 

_--_--_--_

 

They drove to Deaton's around eleven, the three of them in a heated discussion about what they should have for lunch.

“Curly fries and Burgers.” Stiles threw in, though Derek made a face.

“You've had that for lunch like every day since I've met you”

“Why mess with perfection?”

“Because it's repetitive. You should go out of your comfort Zone and try something else.” Derek said, parking the car and sliding out. Stiles hopped out, having learned exactly how to exit the Camero without looking like a fool, and crossed his arms.

“I think you're scared of routine.” Stiles said, walking into the clinic and throwing his shirt off without being asked, Isaac's eyes widened and he let out a snort.

“What's up with the strip show?” Stiles paused, remembering that Isaac had never seen him cast magic. He looked to Derek, smiling a little as the Alpha gave him the nod of approval.

 

Needless to say Isaac spent the rest of the day with bright blue hair.

 

Deaton walked forward, handing him a book and smiling.

“Today we're going to dabble in a little harder spells. This book will allow you to focus on the powers of time. Nothing too serious, but if the end goal of these sessions are the ability to 'jump'...”

“I just want to send Nina back to her time.” Stiles said softly, closing his eyes and taking deep breaths. Looking through the book, he flipped to a page at random and looked the flavor text over.

_Imagine those days, the ones where there was no worries, no bills, and no ex-wife calling you about child support every hour. Think of those days and go back to them. Just for a day..._

Stiles was beginning to think most Spell books were written like the For Dummies series. He looked up at Deaton and pointed to the spell.

“Is this one you do on yourself? I mean, it's kinda cryptic.” Derek snorted and Isaac was busy looking at his blue curls.

“Just read the spell, Stiles.” Stiles nodded, looking over the text and humming.

“Cum tu saeculi felicissimi, concede temporibus ad vos.” He closed his eyes after he spoke it, not wanting to see what had happened. The room was quiet for a moment, Stiles wondering if nothing was _going_ to happen, when he heard Isaac breaking the silence.

“Oh. My. GOD!” Stiles couldn't resist. He opened his eyes slowly and nearly choked as he looked over what was before him.

“Th-tile-th.” the voice was little, lisping and adorable. Derek stood maybe two feet tall, one front tooth missing and swimming in his henley and leather jacket, jeans curled around his ankles. His hair was longer and flopped in his face as he crossed his arms and growled. Though he was trying to look menacing, it came out adorable. “What the fuck did you do to me?”

“Oh my god! You are so cute!” Stiles cooed, walking over and leaning down to look at him. “How old do you think he is?”

“TH-TILE-TH!” he growled, though it only made Isaac and Stiles coo more. “Why am I FIVE again?”

“The spell was to bring you back to a time you had nothing to worry about. So, to assume, it must have been when you were a child.” Deaton explained, smiling lightly at the Alpha. “ _I_ remember when you were this age, running around and terrorizing your sister and her friends.” Derek pouted. ACTUALLY pouted. His eyebrows creasing down and his bottom lip sticking out. Stiles resisted the urge to pick him up and carry him around on his hip.

“Th-tile-th. Fi-xth me. NOW” the little boy's eyes were bright red as he growled the command, Stiles just laughed as he picked him up.

“Awe, come on.”

“I will rip your throat out wiff my teeth.”

“Dude, cutest death threat I have heard. Say it again, only can you make-- OW!” Derek had lifted his little foot up and kicked Stiles in the jaw, growling as he tried to wiggle out of the teen's arms.

“NO! Let me go, TH-TILE-TH! I dunt wanna be a five-year-old! I dunt! I dunt!” he blinked, letting his jaw drop and his eyes widen. “I just had a temper tantrum!”

“Oh my god, best day ever.”

 

_--_--_--_

 

Stiles, shirt back on, and Deaton spent time reading through the book in the hopes of finding something to reverse the spell. The original book had no counter spells and the flavor text was all but helpful. Isaac and Derek had been sitting on the floor staring at each other for the past hour, Derek refusing to talk and Isaac just looking at him with wide eyes and a fixed expression.

“I'm hungry” Derek said finally, making Stiles raise a brow. “Feed me.” the alpha said, turning to Stiles.

“What do you say?”

“Feed me or I will th-uve your head into a kitchen th-ove?”

“Yeesh. Close enough.” Stiles stood up and walked to the leather jacket long since forgotten on the floor to fish out the keys.

“What are you going to get?” Isaac asked, grabbing Derek's wallet and handing it to Stiles.

“I was thinking a sandwich--”

“I want fri-th.” Derek grumbled, looking down where he was sitting in only his underwear and henley. Stiles rose a brow and shook his head.

“You were the one who said that I needed to branch out and--”

“Th-tile-th. I'm a little werewolf. I'm hungry. I need fri-th. NOW.”

“Oh my god, hold your horses... Geeze. You are a bossy little five-year-old.”

“I'm th-ill the Alpha!” his eyes flashed red and he snarled. Standing up, he stalked forward and let his claws extend on his bare feet and hands. “And I will not th-and for you back th-a-thing me! Now. Pick me up, becau-the I'm tired and cranky and... and hungry...” he let out a whimper. “And I HATE being five...” he kicked the ground dejectedly and looked up to Stiles with wide eyes.

“Oh fuck. Far too cute.” he grabbed Derek and lifted him up. The smaller alpha curling up in his neck and Scent-Marking as he closed his eyes and sighed.

“Don't th-ware. I'm an impre-thionable child.” Derek said softly, though his eyes were heavy and he was dropping off to sleep in Stiles' arms. Fuck this was cute, Stiles could hardly contain how cute he was. And then poof! Derek was no longer a five-year-old person, but a soft little Wolf Pup. Black fur dotted with flecks of gold and grey slowly rose and fell with every breath Derek took.

“Oh... My... GOD!” Stiles handed the keys to the Camero to Isaac to get the food and went to sit down on the floor with the sleeping pup. He bit his lip before running his hands through the thick fur and receiving a pleased sound from Derek. He swallowed hard, trying to fight the urge to nuzzle into the fur with his face.

“It's the Alpha form” Deaton explained, sitting down next to Stiles and scratching behind Derek's ear. “He feels vulnerable right now, so the wolf came out to protect him” Stiles nodded, watching as the pup curled into a tighter ball in his arms. The muzzle snuffling and settling under his shirt and against his stomach. Stiles let out a breath of air and giggled softly.

“So, this is what it would look like if a child became an Alpha?” Deaton nodded.

“Essentially, though I've never seen a child alpha. Usually they wouldn't be able to handle the powers and responsibilities. So, they try not to let children become Alphas.”

“Is that why Derek decided it was nap time? Because of all the stuff?”

“I would assume that's why. Unless he really was tired. Do you know if he stayed up late at all?”

“Derek didn't sleep last night.” Isaac said from the door as he walked in and tossed the food on the table. “He stayed up all night to make sure Stiles was alright.” Stiles felt a lump in his throat and swallowed it quickly before looking down to the pup.

“I was fine, I didn't--”

“Why were you at Derek's?” Deaton asked slowly, tilting his head and frowning. Stiles didn't have the heart to lie to Deaton, so he told the story of his dad and the late night conversation. Deaton was quiet.

“How is your mother's death your fault? You didn't give her cancer...” Stiles closed his eyes and licked his lips.

“When-- I didn't understand what cancer was. So I didn't understand that my mom needed rest. I would always ask her to come out and play with me, or would have her drive me places... When she went to the hospital, I didn't go to school unless she called me... To tell me she was still there.” he took a shallow breath. “Her doctor told her to sleep, told her to rest and get better... but to placate my childish demands... She would wake up, even sometimes drag herself out of the bed in the hospital to wave goodbye as my Dad and I drove by... If-- If I would have--”

“That didn't cause her to die, Stiles.” Deaton said firmly, pressing a hand to his shoulder. “It was just her time. Nothing, no amount of rest, could have stopped it if she was that far gone. If anything, you always wanting to see her and talk to her helped her hold on for just a little bit longer.” Stiles did bury his face in the soft fur of Derek, feeling the tears well-up. Isaac sat down and nuzzled into Stiles' shoulder.

“Thanks.” Stiles finally said, closing his eyes and taking a deep inhale of Derek's fur. It smelled like damp leaves and spring rain on evergreens, making his smile softly. “We should get Derek back, maybe a familiar place will make him feel better.” Deaton agreed and helped them load themselves into the Camero, Isaac pealing away like a mad man.

 

_--_--_--_

 

Stiles put Derek into the alpha's bed and walked downstairs to sit with Isaac on the couch. They ended up running a dungeon in WOW with Danny and were about to start another one, when Derek walked down. He had changed into a smaller shirt and was bleary-eyed as he toddled down the stairs and into Stiles' lap. He clung to his shirt, nuzzling up into his neck and whimpering.

“You left me alone, Th-tile-th...” he whispered, holding his shirt tighter. “I dunt wanna be alone...” Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek and sighed.

“My bad, dude. I should have had Isaac stay with you.”

“Noooo” Derek whined, still half-asleep. “No, not I-thaac... Want Th-tile-th...” he muttered, making Stiles' heart pound hard. He was torn, wondering if it was actually Derek saying this or the spell. He looked to Isaac who shrugged and yawned a little. “We could nap? All three of us.” Derek nodded at this, letting Stiles stand up and carry him to the bedroom once more. Isaac had slid his shoes and jeans off, sliding into the bed and rolling on the sheets like Stiles assumed dogs did. He chuckled and tried to pry Derek off his shirt with no luck. The toddler-Alpha had sunk his actual claws into the material as if to make sure Stiles wasn't leaving this time.

He slid out of his jeans and frowned. This was weird, he had to say, crawling into Derek Hale's bed with Isaac and a... toddler... Derek...

 

Ok, so this situation was weird to begin with. But adding the fact that Derek would whimper if he wasn't touching Stiles' body made him frown. Was this part of the spell? Isaac didn't seemed phased by it, so maybe this was just how Derek _was_ when he was tired. He sighed, closing his eyes and flopping back into the bed. Isaac kept his distance a little, though in the end he ended up napping curled around Stiles. Derek had once more shifted into Alpha form, the pup resting on Stiles' chest and twitching every now and again with a dream.

Stiles was going to slide out from the wolf pile and go nap in his own room, but they both whimpered whenever he tried to move. He steeled himself for spending the afternoon in Derek's bed and closed his eyes to take a nap.

 

_--_--_--_

 

Stiles couldn't tell what time it was when he woke up, because when he opened his eyes, he only saw black. Black fur, that is. Looking down, he noticed that it wasn't a pup laying on his chest, it was a full grown wolf. He let out a gasp as the wolf's head lolled over to his neck and nuzzled deeper. A pink tongue licked at his neck and ear, the wolf slowly waking up. Stiles worked his hand out from between the heavy side of the wolf and flopped it around Derek's neck.

“Dude. You were cute as a Puppy, but I think you might be getting too big to sleep on my chest now.” Stiles muttered, trying to wiggle away off the bed. Derek growled sleepily, licking his muzzle as he sat up and looked around the room. He blinked, shifting from the Alpha form to his human form. He wrapped the blanket around his waist and rose a brow.

“Why are we--” he paused as he noticed Isaac rolling in the bed as well. He let his mouth curl in a smile and nodded. “I see. So, you figured out how to change me back?” Stiles just shook his head, shrugging.

“Nope, not a clue.” he licked his lips and then cleared his throat. “Uh, Derek?” the Alpha looked over, tilting his head and blinking. “I just... I wanted to know...” he couldn't spit it out. Derek's phone rang at that time, making the Alpha grab it and listen to the person on the other line. After a moment, he hung up and turned to Isaac and Stiles.

“That was Peter. He said he picked up Erica and Boyd's scent. We have to move if we want to find them.” and all questions died on Stiles' tongue. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ug, Kid!Derek's lisp might be hard to read, I'm sorry for that... 
> 
> Also, Lunch for the Sky is a great song, so check it out if you can.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Masturbation, canon death mentioned. Just thought you ought to know!  
> Also, it's been fairly tame, but uh... yeah. From now on trust me, there will be blood.
> 
> and tears.
> 
> and I'm not sorry.
> 
> [This is going to hurt]

_“Don't leave, don't answer the door, don't call anyone, Just... Stay.”_ those had been Derek's parting words to Stiles as he and Isaac raced out the door to follow up on Peter's lead. He sighed a little, rolling on the bed as he finally had time to himself to _think_

 

Thinking was a dangerous thing for Stiles, no matter how much he tried to focus on other things going on in his mind, he always ended up thinking about the same thing: Derek. Fucking Derek, mostly, though occasionally he would think about just cooking with him or kissing him on the cheek as he left for school. Nothing too cliché like waking up every morning to his arms flung around his waist or holding hands in a movie theatre, but the simple things.

 

Of course, thinking led to something else that needed attention and Stiles growled. He slid out of the bed and padded into the bathroom. He started the shower and stripped when his phone buzzed.

 

_**We've caught their scent. Peter might be over later.-DH** _

 

_**Ok, I'm going to take a shower. I smell like wolf-SS** _

 

_**Have fun, don't slip and fall, I'm not there to catch you.-DH** _

 

_**Does that mean I can fall when you're there to catch me?-SS** _

 

_**Only then. All other times are unacceptable. Have a good shower-DH** _

 

He placed his phone on the back of the toilet and jumped into the shower. He danced around a bit in the water, getting used to the new place and how everything was set up. Slowly he relaxed in the water and hummed to himself as he reached down to slowly stroke himself off. He always thought about the same thing when he masturbated these days, Derek taking him by force.

It was always hot and rough, usually starting with them arguing. For some reason or another, Stiles was thrown against the wall and held there before Derek started kissing and nipping, sucking and biting. Always leaving marks down his neck and shoulders, drawing moans and whimpers from the teen's lips.

“Oh fuck yes...” Stiles muttered as he stroked faster, bracing his other hand against the wall as he let his fantasy continue.

He never had to imagine the clothing coming off, it would always melt away when he wanted to be gone. They would grind their cocks together, Stiles running his dull fingernails over the bronze back. His fingers would trace the Triskelion tattoo and Derek would let out a throaty growl.

“Shit... Derek...” he whimpered, throwing his head back as his hand moved faster and sloppily. He was panting, begging his hand to move faster just like he would beg Derek. Mouth open and tongue licking his lips in need. “Please! Fuck.. I-- I-- So close.”

In his vision Derek was licking fingers, slamming them deep into Stiles without remorse. Pain and pleasure rolled into one as he was driven close to insanity with the feeling.

 _Come_ oh fuck, he could hear the heat-driven growl of the Alpha, his heart pounding as he yanked his cock harder.

 _COME_ and he did. Stiles spilled over his hand as he whimpered Derek's name, swallowing hard and panting from the orgasm he just had.

“Oh shit...” he looked around and quickly washed away the sticky residue with soap he had brought from home, hoping it would be enough to cover the smell. He remembered the first time he had masturbated around a wolf, Scott couldn't look at him for days... Finishing up his shower, Stiles dried off and changed into sleeper pants and a big shirt before crawling into the guest bed with his DS.

 

_--_--_--_

 

He must have fallen asleep at some point, because he woke up to the sound of the door opening with a bang and voices downstairs.

“Keep his head up, Isaac! There's a good boy. It's ok.” he blinked trying to place the voice and groaned slightly as he did. Peter.

“Lay him on the table quickly, come on come on...” Stiles opened the door and frowned as he climbed down the stairs.

“What's happening?” he asked, looking over the body that had been placed on the table. It was Boyd. “Where's Erica?” Derek looked up from the mangled body of Boyd, shaking his head.

“We only found Boyd.” he said softly, though from the look on his face Stiles could assume what he meant. _They only found Boyd in one piece._ He swallowed hard, looking over and shaking his head.

“Why isn't he healing?” there was a cough and Boyd leaned over, black-colored tar covering the floor. Stiles remembered when he saw this last time, a Wolfs-bane bullet in Derek's arm. He swallowed, looking over the teenager writhing on the table. Isaac was trembling, licking his lips and standing off to the side.

“I don't think he can” Peter said, crossing his arms and looking over the dying wolf. Stiles turned away, not wanting to see Boyd like this.

“Isaac.” Derek said softly, the boy looking up with wide eyes. “Go upstairs with Stiles.” he hesitated, glancing between Stiles and Boyd before turning and racing up the stairs. Stiles paused.

“Go.” Derek urged, Stiles turned to walk up the stairs to find Isaac. The wolf was in Stiles' room, sitting on the bed and his legs curled up to his chest. He didn't look up as Stiles closed the door and took a shaky breath as he licked his lips and shivered.

“We found Boyd clutching what was left of Erica.” he said softly, looking down. “He kept... Kept screaming... 'My mate! My mate! They killed my mate'. Derek tried to pull him away, pull him to safety... But...” he sobbed. “The Alpha Pack... The Alpha pack came at us... with... with powers I hadn't seen before...” he looked up finally, catching Stiles' eyes and letting his lower lip tremble. “They were... they...” his voice broke and he buried his head into his arms. Stiles walked over and wrapped his arms around the teen, letting him lean into his chest and he shook in fear.

“I was happy... I had a family...” he moaned softly. “And now... now they're tearing it apart..” Stiles couldn't say anything, closing his eyes and running a hand through the soft curls. He listened to the boy whimper before he felt the heavy head lay still. He moved the sleeping teen to lay on the bed, tucking him in and then grabbing one of his shirts for the boy to nuzzle with so he didn't think he was alone. He walked out of the room quietly and back down where Peter and Derek were murmuring something over Boyd's lifeless body. Stiles swallowed hard, crossing his arms and looking over the two wolves.

“I want some answers.” he said softly, Derek frowning and about to protest when Peter nodded.

“What do you want to know, Little Red?” Stiles rolled his eyes and walked forward.

“What the _hell_ is the Alpha pack?” he started, frowning as Peter and Derek moved into the living room and away from Boyd's body.

“It's exactly what it sounds like. A pack of Alphas.” Peter flopped on the couch and crossed his arms, looking over the computers still set up on the coffee table. Stiles caught sight of the clock and realized it was two in the morning. He was off schedule and his medication would probably screw up the rest of his week, but right now he didn't care.

“Thank Captain Obvious.” Stiles snorted.

“You're welcome Sargent Sarcasm.” Peter retorted without hesitation.

“Of course Commander Come-back.”

“If I wanted it back I would have wiped it off your--”

“ENOUGH” Derek growled interrupting Peter's comment, Stiles and Peter locking eyes. They were quiet for a long time before Derek spoke up.

“A man name Deucalion leads a pack of Alpha wolves.” Stiles nodded, that was somewhat helpful.

“Deucalion? As in son of Prometheus from Greek Mythology?” Peter rolled his eyes.

“I highly doubt a history lesson will help us in this situation.” Derek and Stiles both shot him looks and he held his hands up.

“In the story, Deucalion and his wife Pyrrha were tasked with repopulating the planet after a purge...” Peter sat up at this and frowned slightly.

“That... That makes sense, why he didn't kill your or I though he had several chances.” Derek rose a brow in question, making Peter scoff. “And to think I thought you would be a good Alpha. We're BORN wolves, not turned. Deucalion is attempting to repopulate the Werewolves... by making sure all who survive are born wolves. So that we continue to breed in a natural way as well... Brilliant actually.”

“If you think it's so smart why don't you join them?” Stiles asked, grumbling as he leaned against the arm of the couch.

“Because, _Stiles_ , I lack all the fields required to join. If you didn't notice, my nephew is the Alpha, not me.” this made Derek growl and tense his shoulders.

“I understand the whole big werewolf supremacy regime. But why the hell are they in Beacon Hills? Isn't our natural born werewolf population a little... light?” Peter shrugged.

“It could be many reasons, though I'm assuming they are here for Derek. Either to recruit him or breed with him” Derek let out a huff, shaking his head and crossing his arms.

“I will not associate with murderers.”

“Ouch, Derek. That hurts.” Stiles and Derek ignored Peter as they continued the conversation.

“If they are trying to recruit you, what will they do with the rest of your pack?” Stiles asked, licking his lips and shivering.

“They'll probably kill them one-by-one until Derek accepts.” Peter nodded to Boyd's body and crossing his arms.

“They've already killed two.” Derek said slowly, looking down and shaking his head. “I need to protect the rest.” Peter sat up, a smile creasing his lips.

“The rest? Isaac isn't the only one?” his eyes swiveled to Stiles with a predatory grin. “You _did_ take the bite?” Derek turned to Stiles, letting his jaw tighten.

“Peter offered you the bite?” suddenly the two wolves' attention was on Stiles and he hesitated.

“Of course I did, Nephew. Can you not smell the power rolling off this one?”

“That may or may not be the magic.” Stiles commented, though Peter's eyes still flashed hunger.

“Magic? You posses MAGIC? Oh Derek you should have BITTEN him by now!”

“He didn't want it” Derek said softly, crossing his arms. Peter rolled his eyes and leaned forward, like he was sharing a secret.

“The bite, coupled with your magic, would have made you a powerful Shape-shifter. You would have been able to shift between Alpha forms, the moon wouldn't have affect on you, you would essentially be the perfect species...”

“Wait wait, I could be any form? Like a Weretiger?”

“In theory, yes.” Stiles' eyes widened and he let out a snort.

“Well what the fuck are we waiting for, someone bite me!” he said dryly. Though surprisingly Derek started to walk forward until Peter slapped his arm over his chest.

“He was being facetious, Derek.” the alpha growled and narrowed his brows.

“Don't say things like that. I might actually do it.” Stiles made a mental note never to joke about the bite around Derek, though he wondered why the wolf seemed eager to bite him at the drop of the hat. He hadn't hesitated, making Stiles wonder how long Derek had considered offering it to him. He shivered.

“I don't want the bite... My father wold kill me if I came home a shape-shifter.”

“Your father doesn't seem to care about what you do recently...” Stiles shot a look to Peter, snarling as he narrowed his eyes.

“Fuck you.”

“Oh trust me. I'm not the one--”

“PETER.” Derek shouted, his eyes flashing red as Peter shrugged slightly. They were silent, Stiles could hear his heart beating fast. What was Peter going to say? I'm not the one you... want to fuck? The one you should be mad at? The one--

“So your pack, if you don't include me, now consists of a wolf and a Stiles.” Peter supplied, raising a brow, “What about McCall?” Derek shifted a little, shaking his head.

“He doesn't want to be in our Pack. He's--”

“He's being a douche Canoe right now.” Stiles supplied, letting out a huff and licking his lips. “He's only spending time with Nina.” Peter rose a brow.

“Who's Nina?” Stiles closed his eyes, shaking his head and standing up.

“I'm done. I'm going to check on Isaac. You can explain the crazy to... Crazy.”

“Good to see I've moved up from Psychotic.” Peter teased as Stiles walked up the stairs and into his room. He flopped next to the wolf and pulled out his cell phone, licking his lips.

 

_**Hey Scott, I know these past few days have been crazy, and that I probably have been a little distant, but I really need to talk to my best friend right now. Can you please answer me?-SS** _

 

**We're sorry, the number you have tried is not available at this time.**

 

_**Scott, are you serious? I really... Scott I think I have feelings for Derek. And not the 'I'm terrified for my throat' kind. The kind I used to get about Lydia. But the problem is they are so strong they SCARE me. I can't... I don't want to know what life would be like if you had never gotten bit and I never met him... Because... Fuck Scott, I'm in Love. Full Blown In love with a Werewolf. I don't know when it happened, I mean I was attracted to him before I even knew him... Yeah, yeah, I was reading through the Hale fire Files in the station, sue me. I need to talk to you, please? No Nina, no Werewolf stuff... No Magic stuff. Just... Us ok? Like when we were first friends and... and you would share your fruit snacks and I would give you my cookie? Can we go back to that? Can... Can you just be Scott and I just be Stiles? Please?-SS** _

 

**We're sorry, the number you have tried is not available at this time.**

 

“Of course it isn't.” Stiles said with a broken voice, swallowing and closing his eyes. Isaac nuzzled into Stiles as he slept, the wolf's face pulled in concern as he twitched and whimpered.

“Don't worry Isaac, everything will be ok, I'm still here.” and he could swear the wolf relaxed in his sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I warned you.

 “They're encroaching on my Territory” Derek said the next morning, Peter and him curled around the kitchen island with coffee and maps sprawled between them. Stiles and Isaac were watching from the top of the stairs, not sure if they should go down or wait to hear everything before making their presence known.

“Do you think they will try and attack again?” Peter asked softly, drawing something on the map before sipping from the coffee mug. Isaac turned to Stiles with a look of worry and nuzzled into his shoulder. Stiles hadn't even batted an eye at the wolf's cuddles.

“I don't think they would come into town without reason. They want to convince me to join them, right?”

“Derek, the best option right now is to ask the help of--”

“I don't want _her_ help.” he snapped, making Stiles bit his lip a little too hard. He could only assume the _her_ was Nina.

“Stiles isn't as powerful as Nina. If you want protection from the Alpha Pack you need to have the strongest players you can find.”

“Nina... It's none of Nina's concern, Peter. Nina shouldn't _be_ here.”

“Neither should Stiles. You want to keep him safe? Abandon him, leave this town and join the Alpha Pack. This fight, this fight will bring blood. And if you can't stand the casualties...”

“I am _well_ aware of casualties.” Derek snarled, looking over to Peter. “I have lost two Betas to this fight already. I won't lose my Second in command--”

“Isaac is your second in command?” Peter asked, crossing his arms and leaning from the table. “Little young isn't he?”

“I was his age when I became Laura's second. I turned out fine.” Peter lifted a brow and said nothing. “We need to set up a perimeter. A barrier to keep Wolves out, like mountain ash around the loft.”

“And keep us in? Seriously Derek, I think that Alpha hit you harder on the head than we assumed.”

“I don't see you coming up with a solution.”

“That's because there _is_ no solution. Either the Alpha pack kills every wolf in Beacon hills, including you and me, or you join their ranks. There is nothing else you can do. Do not pass go, do not collect two hundred dollars, go directly to JAIL. You, Derek. David. Hale, are not going to save anyone unless you give up yourself. And when the chips fall, can you really _stand_ to see all this blood on your hands?” Peter was livid, shaking his head and pressing his finger into Derek's chest after every statement. The two wolves locked eyes, neither one of them breaking off.

“I would rather _die_ than join them” Derek said finally, eyes still gazing at Peter.

“You will, Derek. But only after Isaac, Scott, Deaton... Stiles. How many lambs are you leading to the slaughter, Derek?” Derek flinched, closing his eyes and turning away. “Nina told you that everyone died in her world-line? Well guess what.” he made a sweeping gesture and brought his hand back to his side. “Welcome to the future.”

 

_--_--_--_

 

Stiles and Isaac walked down after Peter and Derek calmed down, both of them ignoring the look of pity on Peter's face and the cold shoulder Derek gave off. Stiles wanted to talk about something, though for once he couldn't speak. If Peter was right, if they needed Nina to save this world-line from ending up like hers... He would do anything.

“I need to go grab somethings from my house.” Stiles said after pouring himself coffee. “I'll be back around dinner.” Derek grunted and Isaac looked a little worried, but Stiles had made up his mind.

He got dressed, leaving the leather jacket at Derek's loft, and hopped into his jeep before driving off to his place. Fiddling with the keys and lock, he wrestled his way into the house and looked around. Nina was in the kitchen by herself reading a book. She looked up when she heard him and smiled.

“Hey Sty, what--”

“The Alpha pack killed two Betas.” he said softly, looking down. “Derek doesn't know what to do and neither do I.” she nodded, licking her lips and smiling.

“And you... You want my help?” Stiles nodded hesitantly. “Well then, what do you want to know?”

“I--” he swallowed hard, closing his eyes and gripping his fists tightly. “I want to learn magic.” Nina's eyes widened, a sly smile curling her lips and she nodded vigorously.

“Wise choice, young grasshopper. I shall teach you all I know, but first... You must paint the fence.”

 

_--_--_--_

 

Stiles spent the whole day with Nina, learning how to control his powers and even use some of them without speaking. He could lift the whole couch up by the end of the day without much thought. And the _rush_. The power was addicting at first and Stiles found himself drawn to the higher level spells for the sake of feeling that power. Nina, however, would stop him and teach him how to control the 'magic-lust' until he was no longer feeling the withdrawals.

“That's it. Just relax and think about all the energy floating through the room. Don't worry if it's negative or positive.” Nina coached him. The final exercise of the day was to channel his chi and attempt to see Nina's aura. It was a little tiresome and he grew slightly grouchy, but soon enough he was opening his eyes. The world around him was fuzzy, but when he looked to Nina, everything was in clear focus.

“Stay with me Stiles. Just breathe and focus on me. Try to see my aura. Do you see it?” he blinked a few times, nodding his head slowly. There was muddy forest green surrounding her, the color radiating off her like a dim hue. In the center, where most of the energy was coming from, was the same color as her aura. In the shape of a Triskelion. It was broken in some places, parts of it missing like it had been ripped apart, but it was still identifiable.

“You... You have a Triskelion.” he said softly, blinking as the aura slipped and his world became clear again. Nina nodded, licking her lips.

“When a person finds his or her mate... the auras change to match. It's best if the Mate didn't have an aura shape to begin with... Like I didn't know I was magical _until_ Derek and I found each other. It's how I have so much power, how I can focus on everything. Because my mate and I were one.” her eyes were wide as she explained it, shaking her head. “I can't explain it to someone who's never felt it.” Stiles swallowed and nodded, though inside it hurt.

She _had_ Derek, she had been _with_ Derek. Had probably woken up next to him, showered with him, fallen asleep to the steady beat of his heart, _kissed_ him... everything he wished he could do, and it _hurt_ to know he never would. Either he would die or Derek would leave. Like Peter said, there was no solution.

“Don't worry so much about it, ok? Sooner or later you'll find someone who matches your Aura.” Stiles sighed, running his hands through his hair and smiling at her.

“Yeah... I'm... I'm gonna go to the library...” he swallowed, turning to her. “Do... do you want to come or--”

“Can I borrow the truck? I want to go up to the preserve and look around...” Stiles nodded, throwing her the keys. The library wasn't a far walk and he could easily call Derek or Isaac to pick him up if Nina took too long. “Don't worry, I'll have her back in an hour, ok?” he sighed, winking.

 

“Just don't get lost.”

 

_--_--_--_

 

Stiles quickly rushed to the section in the library with the books on auras, glad that they had such a wide selection here. He grabbed a few, settling in the big chairs and decided to practice. Concentrating on his breathing, he slowly relaxed and began searching through the crowd of people as he focused on... Danny? Danny. He smiled a little at his friend walking through the stacks, and tried to see the color of his Aura.

Within seconds he could see the bright royal blue aura surrounding Danny, humming off his body like a small generator. He blinked and consulted the book, trying to find out what the aura meant.

 

_Blue Aura, ge_ _neral:Relates to the throat, thyroid. Cool, calm, and collected. Caring, loving, love to help others, sensitive, intuitive._

_Bright Royal Blue: Clairvoyant; highly spiritual nature; generous; on the right path; new opportunities are coming._

 

He smiled a little at that, Danny was always willing to help his friends out, even Jackson, so it only made sense he radiated the calming and loyal color. Stiles flipped through the book, looking over the colors and trying to find Nina's.

 

_Green Aura, general:Relates to heart and lungs. It is a very comfortable, healthy color of nature. When seen in the aura this usually represents growth and balance, and most of all, something that leads to change. Love of people, animals, nature; teacher; social_

_Muddy or Dark Forest Green:Jealousy, resentment, feeling like a victim of the world; blaming self or others; insecurity and low self-esteem; lack of understanding personal responsibility; sensitive to perceived criticism_

 

He licked his lips, looking over the book again and frowning. Jealousy... blaming people... It all seemed exactly how Nina was describing herself that first night, how she wanted to give Stiles the happy ending she never had. He swallowed hard. Maybe he had been too harsh, too... Angry about how everyone flocked to her. She was blaming herself for their deaths.

 

She wasn't a bad person.

 

He felt suddenly guilty about wanting to send her back against her will and wanted to make her feel welcome. Even if the Sour-Wolf didn't like her, she didn't deserve to be ostracized. He decided he would try and be nicer to her, try and help her so that she could feel better about herself. He checked the book out and walked back to his house, a spring in his step.

The jeep was in the driveway, the cruiser nowhere to be seen. He walking into the house, frowning as he saw a note on the table.

 

**Stiles-**

**Sorry! I was invited to dinner with Melissa, Scott and Dad. I'll be back later. Derek called the house phone, since your cell phone wasn't working. He said come over.**

 

**NINA.**

**ps. 951-555-2356 is my cell number for now! Text meeeeeee <3**

 

All the joy and euphoria he felt died on his lips. Nina had been invited to the McCall dinner? He didn't even _know_ about the dinner with Scott.

_**Thanks for the heads up, DAD. I don't want to go to anyways-SS** _

 

**We're sorry, the number you have tried is not available at this time.**

 

He was slack-jawed, looking over the phone and shaking his head.

“No... no no no no no...” he looked his phone over, everything looked alright... He tried calling Scott, wondering if he just ran out of texting for the month (stranger things had happened).

“We're sorry, the number you have tried is not available at this time. Plea--” he hung up on the computerized voice, shaking his head back and forth.

 

“Why aren't you working?” he called Derek, same thing. Isaac? Nothing. He shook his head, wracking his brain as to why something like this would happen. He decided to talk to Derek, maybe the Alpha knew something about this, maybe... He ran to his jeep, sliding in and driving to the loft as fast as he legally could.

_--_--_--_

 

When he made it to the loft, it was dark and eerie inside making his heart pound.

 

“Isaac? Peter? Derek?” Stiles called, looking around the room as he slid the door closed behind him. He took a step forward, the blue screen of the tv casting a glow over the couch. His eyes were looking over the body sprawled on the couch, unmoving. His breath caught in his throat and he slowly grabbed the blanket covering the face. He jumped back, preparing for the worst.

 

“Derek?” he squeaked, not sure when he had lost the control of his vocal range. The mass shifted on the couch and he let out the breath he was holding. Derek was fine.

“Where's Isaac? And Peter?” there was silence, making Stiles hesitate as he took a step back. “Derek? Are you... are you feeling... ok?” he asked softly. Everything in Stiles' body was telling him to run, to grab his keys and race out into the street. But he couldn't move, he was rooted to the spot as he watch Derek slowly stalk around the couch. His breath caught in his throat as the wolf looked up, bright blue eyes, not the usual Alpha red, shimmering in the darkness.

 

“Derek!” He called, trying to make sense of this. Derek wasn't acting like himself, he was... he was acting like an animal. A predatory growl rose from the man as his face twisted and his Beta form showed through. Stiles turned, trying to race back to the door, but the wolf was too fast. Claws sank into his calf, drawing a pained whimper from Stiles as he was thrown to the floor. He dragged himself up in an attempt to escape the Alpha.

 

A howl echoed as claws raked down his back, ripping the shirts and slicing through his top layer of skin. The smell of blood filled the room and he sobbed. Why was this happening? Why was Derek attacking him? Did the Alpha Pack have control of him now? Had Derek given himself up?

 

“DEREK!” he was crying now, the pain and fear sending shivers down his spine as the wolf grabbed him by the shoulders. He was slammed into the wall, head thrusting back into the plaster and his vision going blurry for a second. He tried to call out, tried to fight back as he felt his energy drain. He could barely breath, the sobs wracking his body as he kicked at the wolf. The claws digging deep into his arms.

“Ow-- Ow Derek! NO! Stop!” he felt the claws rip his shirt off, grabbing his head and pulling it to the side as Derek's jaw opened wide, fangs glistening as he leaned down.

“NO! NO STOP! NO! I DON'T WANT IT! DEREK! DEREK! STOP! PLEASE! STOP!” he was screaming, trying to get away from the teeth as he closed his eyes and cried. He sobbed and kicked, heart pounding. There was a gasp of breath, Derek pulling off and digging his claws into his own arms as he backed off.

“I-- Can't! Controlling... RUN! RUN STILES RUN!” Derek roared, eyes still blue as Stiles dragged himself off the wall. He was limping, the injury to his calf making it hard for him to run faster out of the loft. He sucked it up, racing out to his jeep and attempting to wrestle the keys out of what was left of his hoodie.

 

He couldn't jump in the car fast enough, body shaking in fear as he just drove. He didn't realize he was outside the preserve until he had ran his car into a tree and set off the airbags. He rolled out of the car, shaking his head and swallowing. Derek had tried to turn him. Against his will. Stiles didn't know what was up now, his body going into shock as he grabbed his door handle and ripped it off.

 

He could feel the magic surging through him, the veins on his hands already a silver tint to them. Stiles dragged himself out of the area of the crash, trying to gain his barrings in the woods. He felt strange, heart pounding as he looked down at his hand. Clear ooze surrounded the door handle he had ripped off and he let out a pitiful wail.

“Fuck you, Jackson.” he muttered as he hit the floor of the forest, his eyes hazing over as he felt his body grow numb. He didn't know how long he would last, the wounds weren't deep but they still were bleeding profusely. There was no way his life could get any worse.

 

“Well, Well, Well. What have we here?” a voice from behind him chuckled, sending a shiver up Stiles' back. “It seems we have a Witch on our doorstep, Alphas.” he could feel someone picking him up and suddenly he was face-to-face with an Alpha.

“Little Red, Little Red, what have you in your picnic basket?”

 

It got worse. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. [Not really]


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this chapter puts the E in the rating. so... Be warned.

 “I hope you are comfortable, Little Red.” the Alpha said as Stiles was propped up in large armchair in the basement of the Hale house.

“I'm fairly relaxed. Thanks for the hospitality.” Stiles said dryly, shifting a little in the overstuffed chair as much as he could. “Can I ask why you're living in the remains of a burnt down house?” the Alpha chuckled, tilting his eyes up to look over Stiles. He blinked, frowning at the film over the bright red eyes. The alpha was blind?

“Home is anywhere that you know all your friends and all your enemies. What better place than the Home of your Enemy.” Stiles fidgeted. “You know who I am, do you not?”

“Deucalion .” the Alpha, Deucalion, smiled.

“Right you are, sir! You are quiet well knowledgeable for a human-- oh, excuse me. Fae Folk. That's what you magic men call yourselves, correct?” he stood now, leaning on his cane and putting his face close to Stiles'. “But you have me at a disadvantage. You know who _I_ am, but I have no notion who _you_ are.” something about his voice made Stiles want to rip his ears off. Luckily he still couldn't feel his fingers or he would have plugged his ears and sang 'la la la I can't hear you'

 _“Tell me your name”_ Deucalion growled, his voice sending curls of fear up his back.

“I know you're used to the whole Alpha voice inspiring honesty... But I'm not a wolf.” he attempted to shrug, but he was still paralyzed. Deucalion frowned and leaned back a little.

“Well, it was for formalities anyways Stiles. I do, in fact, know who you are. I know where you live, who you talk to... I know everything about you.” he smiled, nodding to the boy's pocket. “Cellphones are quiet easy to 'hack'? Is that the correct term?” Stiles snorted.

“This is not the 80s, no one says 'hack' any more.” Stiles supplied, though he frowned. “You... you read my messages?” another Alpha snorted, looking over the boy.

“Of course. Most of them were far too flirtatious for our taste. Ethan found them cute.” one of the twins blushed a little, turning away to whisper something to his brother. Stiles didn't know if he should feel disturbed or perturbed about the realization that someone had been reading his late-night texts to Derek.

“Is that why my phone stopped working? You suddenly found my life boring?” Deucalion frowned a little deeper, shaking his head.

“We had nothing to do with that. In fact, we thought you had caught onto us and changed your number.” Stiles let out a huff. If the Alphas hadn't stopped his phone from receiving or sending Texts, then who did? The only person he knew who could was Danny and the guy wouldn't do that to Stiles. Or would he? No, Stiles wasn't worth his time.

“I don't know why my phone is... Acting this way.” Stiles mumbled truthfully. He figured he was going to die, might as well get all this information out in the open so he would die with some sort of answer.

“No matter, you are here and that is all that matters.” Deucalion said slowly, taking a seat back and sighing. “Now, I have a proposition for you.”

“I've got nothing to lose.” Stiles said, attempting to move once more and finding it impossible.

“Yes, I suppose you don't.” he said softly. “Well, as you know, we are attempting to build the perfect race of Werewolves. Strength, cunning... and at first, we wanted Mr. Hale to join our ranks. With his talent and thirst for power, we thought he would be an asset to our pack. But you, Mr. Stilinski. You with your untamed magic and the thirst to prove yourself... You are perfection.” Stiles frowned, blinking. “Of course there is the minor stipulation of you not being and Alpha... but that can be arranged. Your Alpha all but tried to kill you this evening, if those marks on your body are not proof enough.” Stiles swallowed hard, shaking his head.

“I don't think I un--”

“Of course you do, Stiles. I'll explain it though in a way you might understand... You. Take. Bite. You. Kill. Derek. You. Become. Alpha.” he smiled lightly. “Not too hard to understand. Shall I draw you a picture?” Stiles was licking his lips.

“I didn't know blind werewolves could draw. I bet you could start a gall--” Deucalion let a snarl, hand reaching out to wrap around Stiles' throat. He let out a gasp as the fingers traced the small scratches Derek's teeth made on his neck.

“Either accept my gracious offer or you can be dragged out of this room piece by piece.” Deucalion amended as he removed his fingers from Stiles' neck, leaning back. Stiles took a slow breath, closing his eyes and focusing on small movements. He could feel his feet and legs now, though he didn't move them more than a fraction to test. He would easily be able to move in a few minutes, thinking exactly how he could distract them.

“Sorry, but I've heard better death threats from a five-year-old.” Deucalion was smiling tightly, gripping his cane-head tighter.

“I see. Perhaps we aren't giving you enough incentive. Do this favor for us, or I'll send a piece of you to your father every day until he drives himself mad.” Stiles froze at that, swallowing at the thought of his father not knowing where he was or if he was alive.

“I'm thinking I'll start with the tongue.” Stiles could see no solution to this, he could find no reason for him to say no.

“I think I'll pass” but then again, Stiles was a risk taker. “So, can we actually start with the fingers?” he pulled his hand back and punched Deucalion in the face, tripping over the chair and racing up the stairs. He didn't look behind him, didn't even think about anything, just ran.

 

He could hear the howls in the forest as he raced down the hill and into the dark.

“Shit shit shit shit shit. You are STUPID Stilinski, Stupid stupid stupid. And if you get out of this alive, you are going to fucking stab Derek with something sharp. And then KISS him. Ok? You deserve that you stupid stupid--” he slid under the trees, racing with his bad leg towards what he thought was the road.

“OH FUCK!” he growled, tripping over himself and rolling down into a pile of leaves. There was a quick snap and the sound of wire wrapping around his leg before tugging him up into the air. FUCK. An Aregent trap. He let out a slow breath, closing his eyes and trying to wiggle out with no luck.

“Shit.... God damn it!” he swallowed, trying to recall something that might help him. Something, anything... “Gotta get to safety... gotta be safe. Gotta be safe. Gotta be safe.” he muttered it over and over to himself. There was a slight breeze as someone walked up to him, the cracking branches sealing his fate.

“Who are you?” there was a small voice, it didn't sound like it belonged to an Alpha but... Stiles opened his eyes, blinking back the darkness as he saw a light. Fire light. Fire light in a circle around him.

“Holy Shit.” he breathed, brushing himself off. He was no longer dangling from the tree and he realized he wasn't wearing anything. “HOLY SHIT I JUMPED!”

“Who are you?” the voice asked again, making Stiles turn around and his eyes widen.

“Allison?” she jumped back, her eyes looking over him in confusion. “Allison... it's me. Stiles. Stiles Stilinski.” and the next thing he knew she was hitting him over the head with her crossbow.

 

_--_--_--_

 

“Are you sure he said Stilinski? Allison, are you sure?” Stiles let out a low growl, head rolling back as his eyes fluttered open.

“Oh fuck, I'm probably going to have brain damage.” he muttered, blinking as he looked over. He was tied to a chair (no surprise there) and was sitting in a pure white room still naked. He sighed lightly and tried to at least cross his legs with no luck. “Um, Mr. Argent, can I at least get a--” Chris slapped his hand over the teen's face and snarled.

“Don't act like I know you, Witch. I know who you are. You are Nina Hale, and I have bee--”

“WHOA! No! You've got it wrong! I swear! My name is Stiles Stilinski, I have never been in a relationship with a Hale, I only just learned I was magical when-- wait. Did you just... Did you call me NINA?” he struggled in the chair, shaking his head harder. “NO! I'm not from this world-line! I'm...”

 

“He's telling the truth, Chris.” a new voice came through the room, making Stiles jump at the familiarity. “This isn't Nina.” Isaac walked into the room, crossing his arms over his chest. Stiles blinked.

“Isaac?” he said slowly. “I thought-- Nina said you--” the wolf's eyes flashed bright red and he took a step towards him. He snuffled at Stiles and took a few steps back, shaking his head.

“I can smell-- I smell me. All over him.” he said softly, looking to Allison. “Where did you find him?” She licked her lips, running a hand through her hair slowly.

“I found him in a circle of fire outside the Hale house. On Derek's grave site.” Stiles' heart sank as he tried to take a deep breath. Isaac nodded, leaning down and looking into Stiles' eyes.

“Tell me your name, calmly.” Stiles could hear his heart slowing down as he looked into Isaac's dull blue eyes. He could almost picture the way they used to sparkle, hear the teen's sarcastic laugh, see the smile that crossed his face. This Isaac, however, looked hollow. Dead.

Like he wished he was dead.

“My name is Stiles John Stilinski. Born August 14th, 1994, I had a huge crush on Lydia Martin since third grade and my best friend is Scott McCall.” Isaac flinched at the name, his eyes flashing red for a moment before he leaned up and nodded.

“He's telling the truth.”

“How can you tell he's not using magic to trick you?” Chris asked from his spot on the wall, Allison never looking away from Stiles.

“Dad. He knew my name” she said softly. He frowned, shaking his head.

“That's impossible. No one knows--”

“In my world, Kate Argent burnt down the Hale house, leaving Peter, Derek, and Laura alive. You moved to Beacon Hills in Allison's sophomore year to hunt the rouge Alpha. She dated Scott.” he watched as several emotions ran over Isaac and Allison's faces. Allison seemed giddy at that prospect while Isaac looked like his heart was ripped out and Stiles was holding it.

 

“If you really are from another world-line, you need to talk to Deaton.” Isaac said softly, making up his mind that he would just ignore the comment about Scott. “He'll be able to fill in the blanks--”

“Wait!” Stiles said softly, looking hesitant as Isaac looked up to Stiles. “I-- Pack means family. Family means--”

“Don't.” Isaac said, shaking his head. “The last Stiles who told me that ripped my mate's heart out.” he closed his eyes and shook his head. Stiles let his mouth drop open as Isaac walked out of the room, Chris and Allison following. The lights were turned off and Stiles was left alone with his thoughts.

 

_--_--_--_

 

He didn't know how long he had been tied to the chair, what day or even what year he had jumped to. He didn't even know if he would be able to jump _back_ to his time. He might be stuck here, a prisoner for the rest of his life.

“And to think, I didn't even get my first kiss.” he muttered as the door opened and the lights came on.

“Forgive the barbaric treatment from the Argents. Ever since the-- attack, we've all been a little hostile.” Deaton entered the room, baring a blanket and something that resembled food. Stiles frowned a little, tilting his head as the man wrapped the blanket around him.

“I-- I guess? It's alright. I did kinda--”

“Jump into our world-line without warning? Yes, you did.” Deaton lifted the food up for Stiles to bite and the teen did so eagerly.

“So, Mr. Stilinski. Isaac says you've met our little Nina.” Stiles chewed slowly, nodding as he did.

“Yeah. A week ago she 'jumped' into our World-line? And um, started claiming she was going to help us with the Alpha Pack and--”

“And give you the happy ending she never had.” Deaton finished, nodding as he held the food up once more for Stiles. Stiles rose a brow as he ate, frowning.

“So... you've had other people jump into your world-line?” Deaton shook his head, smiling.

“No.” Stiles wanted him to elaborate, but he felt like this was story time with Deaton and everything would be revealed. “We don't know what she's looking for. We don't know why she's doing this. The only clue we have is her parting words: 'I will have a happy ending'. I have been able to peak into other world-lines occasionally, but she barely stayed in them for an hour. She was seeking a certain world-line, though we didn't know which one or for what purpose.” Stiles just nodded.

“So. Nina is Me. She's the person in this world-line born from John and Aria Stilinski.” he said softly, looking down. “She's--”

“She's addicted to revenge.” Deaton said softly. “There are two types of people. Those who lose and turn to love, and those who lose and turn to hate. Nina lost her father young, her mother died in her arms and then a week later her Mate and cubs were slaughtered.” he closed his eyes. “I'm not saying this is an excuse. I'm not justifying her actions for what she did--”

 

“You're just telling me that's the difference between me and her.” Stiles said slowly. “That even though I lost my mother and friends and... That I'm one of those people who turn to love. You're telling me I'm nothing like Nina... that I'm Stiles. That I'm stronger than she ever will be...”

 

“No.” Deaton said. “I don't know you at all.” though his lips were pulled in a small smile. Stiles could see something flashing in the man's eyes as he stood up. “Now, I know this might sound like a terrible thing to say. But Mr. Stilinski? If you have the chance, if you have the opportunity...” he trailed off, walking to the door and pausing as he looked over his shoulder.

“Kill Nina Hale.” and the room was dark once more.

 

_--_--_--_

 

He didn't have many visitors, occasionally someone would come and feed him, but no one stayed to chat or even make eye contact. Eventually after several days of being ignored, Isaac walked into the room and sat on the floor. He licked his lips and took a deep calming breath.

“Nina was like a sister to me.” he said finally, eyes gazing to a spot on the floor. “Her mom took me out of the house where my father would beat me and treat me like hell. Because it was my fault my mother walked out. It was my fault she never came back. It--” the wolf paused, looking up. “Nina told me first when she was in love with Derek. Told me they were mates, that they would be together forever, because their love was written in the universe.” he sighed. “She told me that eventually I would find someone like that. And I did.” he looked up, eyes catching Stiles'. “I found it in Scott.

“We were bitten together by Peter, pack mates with Derek and Nina... Jackson, Lydia... Laura and John jr... We were a FAMILY. And then the-- the Alpha pack tore it apart.” he was quiet, shaking his head.

“Lydia was the first to go, Jackson clinging to her lifeless body 'My mate! My mate! They--”

“they killed my mate...” Stiles muttered in time, remembering this conversation with _his_ Isaac not too long ago. Alpha Isaac looked down, biting his lip. “They killed Jackson next. Tore his corpse apart and flung the pieces over the lawn of Derek's house. And-- And then they took me. They tortured me, carved their names into me... Scott begged Derek to rescue me, begged and begged for him to save his mate--” Isaac closed his eyes.

“It was Nina who told Scott I was obviously dead. That it was a lost cause and Derek couldn't 'risk' the whole pack for one member. This was the woman who used to tuck me in at night, who would hold me if I had nightmares or would run her hands through my hair-- She had changed. Magic and war... She wasn't the girl I knew. So, per-usual, Scott went after me himself.

“The alphas caught him and were about to kill him when Deucalion offered him a deal. Our safety for the death of Derek Hale. Scott agreed, thinking he would die either way and he wanted me safe. So he challenged Derek... and won.” Stiles could hear the hitch in Isaac's voice and was about to tell him he didn't have to tell when Isaac shook his head.

“Nina was livid. She ripped Scott's heart out with her bare hands and-- The dark, reddish-black pool of blood... The scattered pieces of flesh-- Organs strewn across the floor like the blossoming of a grotesque flower...The spell that had torn through his body had been powerful. Half of his face was crushed, and the other half was covered in blood. Most of his abdomen had been emptied, either by the spell, or by gravity. Stark white ribs jutted up out of his chest, like the legs of some sort of macabre crab... I had pieces of my Mate all over me, I _smelled_ like his death for years. And... and I watched her...” Isaac let out a sob. “I watch her _rip_ the heads off her children. Because they were screaming for her to stop. Because... Because they were scared. Do you want to know what she said to them? She said, 'Hush little babies, don't say a word... Mama never wanted you in the first place'.”

Stiles hadn't realized he was crying, his eyes swimming as he looked over Alpha Isaac's shaking form.

“So you're going to do this for me.” Isaac spoke finally, looking up. “You're going to go back and stop her. Because whatever she's doing in your world-line...” Stiles nodded as Isaac stood up and cut him loose. He stood up, massaging his wrists as he watched Isaac leave the room.

“Isaac.” he called, the Alpha pausing but not looking back. “I'll tell Nina you said hi.” there was a snort and the Alpha's eyes flicked back to meet Stiles' once more.

“Thanks.” Stiles winked and closed his eyes, thinking hard about his world-line, about where he was going about how he was going to make Nina _pay_ for what she did. Though the question _why_ was running through his head over and over.

 _Why_ was Nina taking over his life?

 _Why_ had Derek gone primal and tried to change him?

 _Why_ has she chosen this world-line to fuck with?

_Why? Why? Why?_

When Stiles opened his eyes he was in the forest once more, his clothing from the first jump laying on the ground. He dressed in the bloody and tattered rags, eyes set and focused.

 

He was going to take his life back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all those now saying "OMG I KNEW IT" I owe you cookies. Maybe.
> 
> Well, I'm thinking there will be only a few more chapters after this. I'm also considering writing a one-shot of Derek's point of View.
> 
> Thanks for the Comments and Kudos!  
> -Hediren.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi.
> 
> Bye.

 In hindsight, Stiles should have thought about what he had left in his world-line before making the jump. The Alpha pack was hunting him, Nina was slowly trying to take over his life, and Derek was-- something. He should have had more than a half-assed plan. He swallowed as he walked through the woods, his leg still paining him even though the Argents had patched him up pretty nicely in the other world-line. He probably shouldn't have changed into his bloody clothing, shouldn't have walked to Derek's loft. But to be honest, that was the place he felt the safest. He grabbed his phone, licking his lips and typing out what might be his final text of his life.

 

_**I know this number will work. I know it's the only number that will work on my phone. Nina Hale, I'm calling you out. I'm done being afraid of myself. I'm done waiting for someone else to make the first move. I'm done being Robin. Because FUCK YOU, I'M BATMAN.-SS** _

 

_--_--_--_

 

He crawled his way into Derek's loft, the wall still smeared with his blood and the floor baring the shreds of his shirt. He walked up the stairs, bypassing his 'room' to open the door to Derek's. The bed was covered in blood, though not enough for Stiles to feel concerned about. Claws slashing through the mattress and sheets in tatters. Stiles wondered if he wolfed out in this room too.

Stiles went to the dresser, pulling out a grey Henley and sliding it over his body, the scent of Derek wafting over him as he inhaled it softly. If he was going to die, he was going to die in this. His phone buzzed and he took a shaky breath.

 

_**Let's talk. See you at the Hale House.-NH** _

 

Stiles could have told her that the Alpha pack was roaming the hills, could have chosen a better location, but right now... He grabbed his pack jacket, sliding it over as he grabbed the keys to the Camero. He took one look around the loft, less than a month ago he would have never imagined calling this place a home for himself. But that's what it was. It was a home with Isaac. It was a home with Derek. He swallowed, grabbing a notebook.

 

**I, Grainnemiun John Stilinski, on this June something 2013 am in love with Derek Hale.**

 

_--_--_--_

  


He pulled up outside the Hale house, not an Alpha or Nina in sight. Stiles turned the engine off and slid out of the car, tugging his jacket down and walking forward. The ground where he stood was still scorched in a perfect circle. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath when he heard the sound of feet walking through the brush.

“Stiles.” Nina's voice was soft, her eyes wide as he turned around and swallowed hard. “Stiles, what's wrong? I--”

“Save the act, Nina. I know what you are, you don't have to pretend anymore.” she let her lip quiver for a moment, shaking her head slowly back and forth.

“Oh thank god, I thought I would have broken character a long time ago.” she ran a hand through her hair and let out a chuckle “Derek?” she snapped her fingers and Stiles let out a yelp as he was grabbed from behind and held tightly to the Alpha. He looked up, Derek's eyes still bright blue as he stared off into the distance.

“So... it was you. You made Derek attack me.” Stiles said softly, a little relieved that it wasn't Derek's fault. Nina, shrugging her shoulders and smiling, walked forward.

“Yeah, well. Look how good that turned out.” she grabbed the collar of the jacket and wrestled it off of Stiles to put it on. “Mm, it is a nice jacket. Don't worry, I'll take care of it.” Stiles snarled, trying to fight Derek's grip with no luck. She looked over Stiles, slowly singing to herself.

_“I can't decide whether you should live or die... oh you'll probably go to heaven--”_

“Why?” Stiles asked. “Why did you kill Scott? Why did you kill your own KIDS!?” Nina blinked, her mouth opening as he walked forward and grabbed his chin.

“You jumped. You jumped to my world-line you sneaky little... Well, it's good to know we have that in common.” she shrugged, slapping him over the face a little. “I'm guessing you talked to Isaac? The little Alpha without a pack... But no. I didn't 'kill' my kids.” she was quiet for a little. “At least I don't remember doing it. I don't remember killing Scott either. All I remember is anger... Pain... and the greatest rush of power I had ever felt.” she let out a giggle, shaking her head. “I probably did kill them, they were whiny little brats who only listened to Derek... Oh well, no big loss” Stiles felt his heart pound, his body freezing as he looked over her.

“You are a bitch” Stiles said, licking his lips. “I should have listened to Derek about you, he seems to have like bitch-raidar. They all flock to him...” she growled a little, turning to him. “I mean, you might even be crazier than Kate! And oh god, suddenly I feel so--”

“SHUT UP. Or I will cut your tongue out.” she snarled, looking over him slowly. Stiles frowned.

“You know, that threat was a little scary the first time I heard it. Now? Not so much.”

“Fine.” Nina snapped her fingers and three more figures walked out of the woods. Isaac, Scott, and his father all sported the same bright blue eyes that Derek had. He swallowed as the Sheriff walked forward. “Shut up, or I'll cut your father's tongue out. Better yet, I'll make him do it himself.” Sheriff grabbed his knife from his belt, pulling his tongue out and--

“WAIT! WAIT!” Stiles was quiet, his dad putting his knife back in his belt and walking back to Isaac and Scott.

“Now, was that so hard?” she asked, smiling brightly. “Since I'm feeling so... Nice, I'll let you ask the question you've been _dying_ to know the answer to.” she motioned for Stiles to talk, letting him lick his lips.

“Why do you smell bad to Derek?” she looked dissapointed, like this wasn't the question she thought he would ask.

“I smell bad because of my magic.” she answered it anyways, shrugging lightly. “My Derek said it smelled too, something like rotting and torment. But that was just the magic I had been given. If I wanted to be more than a simple, human sidekick who did the research, I needed my magic.” she was quiet for a moment, licking her lips as she took a deep breath. “Ask one more, I like this whole bad guy soliloquy. I can see why they would do this in the comic books...”

“Why my world-line?” his voice was barely above a whisper, eyes locking with Nina's and suddenly he was afraid. He was looking into the bright blue of magic, her face a twist of silver veins like a mask. He wondered if she was going to kill him before answering, and though he was fearing for his life he was thinking about how he would die in Derek's arms. And that comforted him a little.

“Stiles, how many world-lines do you think there are? Hundreds? Thousands? MILLIONS?” she seemed to have prepared this conversation before hand, making Stiles frown. “To be honest, there are so many you can't count. There are _endless_ possibilities. I went to a world-line where Derek was a woman, where they were _vampires_ not werewolves. A universe where you were both wolfs of an actual pack. But you want to know something?

“In _every. Single. Universe._ You and Derek were together. Every universe had you two paired off in some way or another. Some where you both were never born, but you were _never_ in a world-line without Derek. And vise-versa. Except this one.” she smiled. “This one, Derek and you are just... Pack. No mates, no... romance. Just Pack. And I knew I could get my happy ending.”

“So... You traveled through other people's world-lines in order to steal Derek for yourself? I think that's borderline psychotic, you might want to--”

“WE. ARE. MATES.” she snarled, her eyes glancing over to Stiles. “We were _destined_ to live together, to grow OLD together. To LOVE EACH OTHER. He was _taken_ from me. I didn't GET forever! It wasn't FAIR!” her body was shaking in anger, hair flying around her like a Miyazaki movie character. “Why should everyone else be happy? What about ME? Don't I deserve to be happy? Don't I deserve to be loved?” she was holding herself now, whispering more to herself than Stiles.

“So. If all you really want is Derek, why did you need to find a universe where he wasn't--”

“The Aura.” she said softly. “If he was mated, his aura would match his mate. Mine is the same as his, anger... fear... blaming ourselves... This Derek is well on his way to... to becoming like me. We match at this point in time. It's nearly a flawless transition.” she walked up, pressing her hand to Derek's jaw and leaning up to press a kiss to his lips. Derek kissed back, mechanically like he was being controlled by a remote. Stiles had to look away, his face flushing hot as he heard their lips peck and suck.

“Oh.. OH! Oh Stiles...” Nina said softly, pulling his jaw to look at her, “Are you... No... Really? Have you... are you _pinning_ for _Derek_? OH my god, that is so cute.” she turned to Derek. “Oh Der... You had no clue? Really? It's all over his face how much he likes it...” she backed of. “Tell you what. I'll be nice and let you die with... With something. Confess. Tell Derek how you feel, Stiles.” she snapped her fingers and now Stiles was facing Derek, the blue light in his eyes fading and his brows creasing.

“Stiles... Stiles RUN!” he said finally. “Nina's controlling Isaac and Scott”

“Dude, I've known that for like ten minutes. She's kinda controlling you too.” Derek blinked, attempting to move but finding his body not responding. He grunted a little, growling.

“I'm going to kill her. Skin her alive and--” Nina huffed, making Stiles jump at the sound.

“Growing bored. You have five--”

“What? I can't--”

“Four--”

“This is so not--”

“Three--”

“Derek I--”

“Two--”

“I--”

“One--” and Stiles wrapped his arms around his neck and planted a kiss firmly against the lips. He didn't even know if he was _doing_ it right, but it was Derek... he was kissing Derek. Fingers threaded through the dark hair and his chin brushed over the stubble he had longed to feel on his flesh.

“Time's up.” and with a swift movement, she sent a knife through Stiles' shoulder. He howled in pain, writhing in Derek's arms as the Wolf looked on with no expression. The blue eyes swimming through Stiles' tears, taunting him.

“Derek...” Stiles started, feeling his arm grow numb as Nina took the knife out and licked the red blood from the blade. Derek shifted him so he was facing Nina now, the knife once more plunging into his body. Chest, stomach, sides, any place that wasn't fatal.

“I want you bleeding out, I want you to suffer. Just like I suffered...” she hissed, slashing across his face with the blade. Stiles let out a whimper, Nina sending the knife into his side and snapping her fingers. Derek let him go, the teen's body collapsing to the floor of the forest in a bloody heap. He felt the blood slowly slide down his body, the hot pain radiating from his body.

“I'm sorry, Stiles. But we all can't have happy endings.”

“I couldn't have said it better myself.” Peter walked out of the wood, his eyes flashing bright as he stalked towards the group. “I decided to take up your advice, Stiles.” the teen looked up, his eye wavering in and out of focus. Behind Peter he could see five shapes walking out of the darkness, their red eyes glowing as they stalked forward. They looked like they were all set to talk this out.

Then Peter reached over and slit one of the Alpha's throats. His eyes flashing bright red as he winked to Stiles. The battle started before anyone knew what was happening, the Alphas jumping at Nina and Derek without mercy. Spells and howls echoed through the night sky, Isaac and Scott joining in the battle as well. He could barely tell what was happening in the darkness, the glow of eyes the only thing he knew for sure. Peter and Derek were tackling the giant wolf that was apparently two Alphas combined.

Nina was screaming commands, her body fluid like a dance as spells flashed around her and one of the Alphas burst into flames. She was closing her eyes, channeling another spell as Isaac protected her.

Stiles knew this wasn't a good time to attack, but it might be the distraction he needed. He grabbed the knife still stuck in his side and attempted to drag himself up towards Nina. He managed to stand up on shaky legs and take a step forward. His body was weak, eyes hazing over as he tried to lift the knife up. A hand grabbed his wrist, Derek clenching it tightly and the sound of bone breaking echoed in the clearing.

“OH! FUCK!” Stiles screamed, dropping the knife and groaning as Derek forced him to his knees. “Derek... Derek this isn't you! I know it isn't because I-- I know you! You may be a sour-wolf and-- and you-- you might pretend that you don't care about anything anymore. But you care about Isaac! You cared about Erica and Boyd... Hell! Even Scott, though he's a douche canoe. Your problem isn't that you don't care-- Derek you care too much.” his pain was subsiding, his body going into shock.

Wait, this wasn't shock. Pain was literally leaving his body, he licked his bloody lip as he looked up. Derek's face was twisted into his beta form, claws extended and fangs clenched. Black-colored veins racing up his neck and face. Stiles was too tired to fight, too tired to be scared. He reached up, pulling himself to the feral face and smashing his lips to the Alpha's. There was a deep growl, then Stiles felt his body being pulled close.

Derek was kissing back! The Wolf's hands pulled Stiles' head tight, the beta form melting away to meet soft lips and the soft pant of need as their lips broke apart.

“Stiles...” his voice was rough, needy. “I--” he was cut off, a surprise gasp escaping him as a pipe was shoved through his lower back, impaling him. Stiles felt a jolt, eyes widening and his body shaking as he looked down. The other end of the pipe was imbedded in his stomach, the taste of blood thick in his mouth as it spilled out and over his chin. “STILES.”

He fell back, clutching his stomach as he felt his fingers grow numb. There was a brief moment he thought this was the end.

Then he felt it. The power of the magic running through his blood, the pound of something in his ears. He didn't remember standing up. He didn't remember walking forward, white light clenched in his hands as he did. He didn't remember the call of retreat from Deucalion, nor the scampering of what was left of the Alpha pack.

What he did remember was Nina. Her eyes wide and mouth open as Stiles grabbed her by the throat. He could recall her pleas for mercy, the way she begged for her life. Her own magic building up behind her eyes.

“Isaac says hi.” Stiles muttered, and felt the surge of magic as her body was ricocheted against the house. What had once been Nina's internal organs now looked like vomit, as though something had chewed up and spit out the better part of her torso. It was hideous, but worse still, it was cruel. It was hard to believe the thing on the ground had once been human... The black pool of thick blood... The lumps of glistening flesh spread across ground... The awkward, twisted tangle of shredded intestines...The head, wrenched to some grotesque, unnatural position...

The magic faded as Stiles choked on the blood once more pouring out of his mouth, collapsing back. Instead of hard ground meeting him, Derek had caught his body and pressed his hand firmly into the wound.

“I told you, you couldn't fall unless I was there to catch you.” Derek said with a tight throat, his body shivering as Stiles chuckled.

“Dude, that is so cheesy I feel like I need a bottle of wine to go with it.”

“Stop talking, you're bleeding out.” the wolf said slowly, lifting Stiles' shirt up and gazing at the wound.

“It's like you don't even know me.” Stiles winced as Derek tore the shirt off and frowned. He pressed the fabric to the wound and shook his head.

“Nope. I don't even know your name.”

“It's Grainnemiun.” Stiles said softly, his eyes feeling heavy. Derek's face was pulled in a tight line as he watched Stiles' body shimmer with silver. The lines settled on his body, wrapping themselves around his pectoral and settling on his chest. He groaned loudly.

_A reminder of who you are now, and who you once were_

“UG! Can this get anymore cliché?” Stiles muttered, looking down as the mark fully formed.

“It's a Triskelion.” Derek muttered, tracing his finger over the marks and making Stiles shiver. “Stiles...”

“I know, I know. I'm--” he winced in pain, the world slowly fading. “Shit--”

“Stiles no-- you can't-- STOP I just-- I just found you. I-- You're my Mate, Stiles! NO!”

  


And Stiles' world went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha


	14. Chapter 14

 The funeral was on a Tuesday. The clouds were overhung and it looked like it would rain at any moment. Allison had come into town, Scott and her talking quietly in the front row about everything that had happened, Allison biting her lip as she shook her head in disbelief.

Derek and Isaac had been asked to be pall bearers, both agreeing without hesitation. Isaac was a wreck, his eyes red-rimmed and his sobs wracking his body as he spent the entire ceremony curled against Derek. The alpha silent through the entire service. When the Sheriff stood up to give the closing speech, there was a hush over the crowd.

“I remember the first time--” he cut off, closing his eyes. “I remember the first time I met Vernon Boyd and Erica Reyes.”

“Dude, this is really boring. Erica would have kicked your ass for this.” Stiles muttered as he adjusted himself in the chair. Derek let out a huff, though there was a small smile on his face.

“I mean, Boyd had more taste than this too.” this time he got Isaac to crack a smile, the beta reaching over and grabbing Stiles' hand.

“I'm just glad you made it.” Isaac spoke, licking his lips. It was true, by the time they got him to the hospital Melissa was rushing him to the ER with her 'I'm not sure this will be enough' eyes. It had been the same look she gave Stiles when they brought his mother in.

They managed to stitch him up with little to no trouble, and if Melissa let a certain Sour-wolf into Stiles' room to take his pain away in the night, no one would say. Stiles had ended up with a broken wrist and forty-eight stitches around his entire body. When the Sheriff put his report in, he claimed it was an animal attack. No one questioned him and Stiles was released the following Monday.

“--And they will be surely missed. By their family... and by their Pack.” the people clapped politely, a woman in front of Stiles whispering about how teenagers call their friends strange things now a-days. Stiles couldn't help but grin, standing up as they prepared to walk forward to watch the coffins slowly be placed in the ground. He hobbled over with his cane (yes, he had a cane. It was pretty cool though, it had a wolf on it. Three guesses who bought it for him) and leaned over to look down into the grave. Derek grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and holding him so he wouldn't fall in.

Isaac grabbed the leather jackets and lay them over the coffins, biting his lip as he sighed deeply. He returned to curling up to Derek, not watching as they were shoved into the ground. Derek and Isaac would come back later to give them a proper werewolf burial, but for now this was ceremonial enough.

  
  


_--_--_--_

After the funeral, they all found themselves over at Derek's loft, Allison slapping Stiles playfully on he shoulder.

“I was so scared this was your funeral you stupid!” he giggled, leaning forward and kissing her cheek.

“Can't get rid of me that easily. I'm like a cockroach, I'll be alive even in the event of a nuclear apocalypse.” Allison smiled lightly and hugged him tight.

“You are just... I hate you” there was a throat clear and Sheriff Stilinski was standing behind her. She nodded, giving Stiles another quick hug before trotting off to find Scott. The two of them stood in silence for a moment, Stiles not sure what his father wanted.

“You know I didn't mean anything about--”

“Dad, my alternate self had you under a magical spell. I thought you were there when Deaton--”

“I know, I know. And we're going to talk about this... Magic thing later. I just need you to know.” he put a hand on Stiles' shoulder and shook his head. “I love you, I've never blamed you. Hell, if anything... You kept her alive, Stiles. She loved you so much--” he cut off, grabbing Stiles and tugging him into a tight hug.

“And-- and I thought I lost you... Every day I saw you in that hospital --I thought how the hell am I supposed to live without him? This hyperactive little bastard who keeps making my life worth living.”

And Stiles burst into tears, hugging his father tightly. The Stilinski men embraced each other for a long time, Stiles swallowing as his father finally pulled away. He wiped his own tears away, smiling at Stiles.

“I love you son.”

“I love you too, Dad.” he said leaning on his cane and grinning. “Don't worry, I've sworn off magic. And bringing my female counterparts to the house.” the Sheriff rose a brow, crossing his arms.

“What about werewolves? You done with that as well?” though he could hear the mocking in his voice, Stiles hesitated. Derek and he hadn't talked about that night, about how Stiles had basically professed his feelings and Derek called him his Mate.

“I think you're stuck with them. Scott and all.” Stiles grinned a little.

“And Derek.” Stiles paused a little, looking over his father and nodding.

“Yeah, hopefully.”

“Stiles. You didn't see him in the hospital. He wouldn't leave your side until Melissa said you were gonna pull through. He would also get me coffee and even actually had a conversation. He's actually interested in the Deputy--”

“No, Dad. Don't wrangle him up in your danger life. With his chances he'll get shot on the job. And heal in front of everyone.” he dad frowned, crossing his arms.

“But it would help the force to have a--”

“Ms. McCall! Why don't you and my dad talk about the sexual tension you two have. Bye!” Stiles walked away from the two parents, grumbled to himself as he walked into the midst of the group. Isaac immediately latched to Stiles as he settled on the couch, the Beta nuzzling into his neck and face.

“Well hey there, Isaac. I don't suppose you missed me?” he chuckled, the teen blushing a little and smiling.

“You smell like a hospital still...”

“I took four showers yesterday!” Isaac shrugged, nuzzling more as he sighed contently. Derek was watching the two of them from across the room, Stiles phone buzzing in his pocket. He was glad they had bought him a new one, something about both Nina and the Alpha pack hacking into his old one left him a little terrified of it.

_**Are you in pain?-DH** _

_**Dude, I'm on so many pain pills I feel like I should be arrested.-SS** _

_**I know, I can smell it.-DH** _

_**That's borderline creepy. You should probably not say things like that out loud.-SS** _

_**I didn't. I texted it.-DH** _

_**Ha. Ha. Ha. You are such a funny guy, maybe you shouldn't quit your day job though-SS** _

_**Baby-sitting you and Isaac? That's a full time job.-DH** _

_**I'll have you know I dressed myself today, and I only cried three times.-SS** _

_**So proud of you. Want a gold star?-DH** _

_**Maybe. You know what I would really like though?-SS** _

_**Besides some Curly Fries?-DH** _

_**I want to talk about what you said that night when you thought I was dying-SS** _

Derek looked up from the phone, his eyes seeking Stiles' as they both gazed at each other. He took a deep breath and turned back to his phone.

_**Can you stay the night?-DH** _

_**Yup. I think my dad'll understand.-SS** _

_**I think your dad and Ms. McCall are making plans for tonight.-DH** _

_**Ew gross-SS** _

_**Apparently they're going back to your house for Coffee and cookies.-DH** _

_**WE HAD COOKIES IN THE HOUSE?!?-SS** _

Isaac chose that time to grab Stiles' hand and force it through his curls, Stiles was far too soft to say no.

_--_--_--_

Isaac fell asleep on the couch when Stiles combed through his hair. His father giving him a kiss on the head in parting as he and Melissa walked out with Scott and Allison. Soon, it was just Derek and the two on the couch. Stiles shifted a little, of all times for his tongue to get tied!

“So.” he said finally, wiggling out from under Isaac and standing up. He walked forward, leaning on his cane as he tried to seem a little more stable. Though really all he wanted to do was crawl into bed and sleep for another week.

“So.” he repeated, looking down and rocking on the balls of his feet. Derek continued to look at him with an unreadable expression.

“You almost died Stiles.” he said finally, keeping himself on the other end of the kitchen island. “Twice. Because of me.” Stiles scoffed, shaking his head and smiling.

“No. Because unless you were trying to turn me--”

“I was.” Derek said, his eyes turning away. “Nina's orders were to kill you... But the wolf--” he let his shoulders slump, swallowing. “The wolf wanted you.”

“So you were kinda acting on your primal needs? Like, food and--”

“No. The wolf wanted to make you pack. _Real_ pack.” the two of them were quiet, the soft sounds of Isaac snoring breaking the silence.

“But... but you gained control and stopped it.” Stiles recalled, gripping his cane tighter. “So, that has to count for something right?” Derek closed his eyes, gripping the counter as he sighed.

“Stiles, I still am the reason you went to the hospital. Again.”

“No! You did not shove a pipe through my stomach.”

“But I did break your wrist.”

“While under the control of a psychotic Bitch who wanted to keep you locked up in a tall tower like a princess!” Derek opened his eyes and rose a brow. Stiles flailed his hands. “Just an assumption.”

“It doesn't matter how it happened, all that matters is that _I_ did it. That _I_ hurt you, that _I_ was the reason my mate nearly died!” he shouted, throwing his hands in the air. Stiles was about to protest when something stuck in his throat.

“You... You called me your mate.” he said softly, Derek realizing it as soon as Stiles said it. His ears turning pink as he turned around. Stiles swallowed. “How much to you remember about Nina's soliloquy?” Derek was silent, closing his eyes.

“I remember everything about that night, Stiles. Vividly.” he huffed, crossing his arms and sighing. “How long-- how long have you been-- _pining_ ” Stiles scoffed, shrugging.

“If you count the several weeks I spent in an alternate world-line, couple months.” he smiled a little, tapping his fingers against the cane handle. Derek closed his eyes, though a smile creased his face.

“I win” Stiles blinked.

“Wait, what? This isn't a contest! And-- and what do you mean you win?” Derek let out a snort, though Stiles knew it was covering his embarrassment.

“I-- may or may not have been pinning too.”

“You? Pine? You don't pine, you brood and huff. You've been all broody and huffy and-- and since when?” Stiles was fidgeting, his tongue sweeping out to lick his bottom lip.

“Since the pool” he said calmly. Stiles rose a brow.

“No way. Cause when we were in the police station with Matt and I-- oh.” he stopped, remembering the exact way he had fallen across Derek. “YOU HAD A HARD ON!” He shouted, biting his lip and looking over to make sure Isaac was still asleep. Derek growled, closing his eye and sighing.

“Stiles, I was paralyzed. How could I have had a hard on?” Stiles blushed furiously, wincing at his stupidity. Derek, however, threw him a bone. “But yes. The situation provided me with-- material for later use.” that made Stiles blush much harder.

“You-- you, y'know--” he made a jerking motion with his hand and pointed to himself. Derek leaned in close across the island, still a little away from Stiles.

“Yes. Multiple times. Sometimes I would even pull that shirt out and smell you on it. Pretending you were--”

“Oh fuck you” Stile grabbed Derek and pulled him into a kiss, hot, hungry and needy. Derek climbed over the island, grabbing Stiles' by the waist and tugging him roughly against his body. Stiles winced as the stitches brushed the fabric of his dress shirt.

“Ow, ow. Still human, still in pain. Ow” he pulled away from the lips, Derek letting a small whimper escape his lips. The two were a hair's breath away, foreheads pressed together and lips brushing every now and then.

“So.” Derek started, his hands rubbing down Stiles' back. “I uh..”

“Wanna cuddle?” Stiles offered. There would be plenty of time for them to talk and get to know each other later.

It was Beacon Hills. What else could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an Epilogue after this.  
> Thanks for reading and I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it.


	15. Chapter 15

**Epilogue**

His phone buzzed on the night stand, making Derek grunt and slap his ass awake. Stiles grumbled, grabbing it and muttering.

_**I got a call about a 451 up at the old Hale House. Thought I would tell you first.-JS** _

_**Dad. Are you serious? It's like... four. In the morning. On a school night.-SS** _

_**Didn't stop you from spending the night at Hale's place.-JS** _

_**We've been dating two months, your could call him Derek y'know.-SS** _

_**It doesn't come off as the 'I'm the father' if I do, though.-JS** _

_**Mk mk, I'll wake sour-balls up and we'll check it out-SS** _

Stiles rolled out of bed, stretching as he grabbed a pair of boxers from the floor, not really caring who's they were at this point.

“Derek. Derek!” he grabbed his pillow and slammed it into the Alpha's back, snorting as he sat up with sleepy-alpha eyes.

“S'what?” the man asked, yawning slightly as he scratched his stomach. “School?”

“No, Beacon Hill's Hell Mouth opened up. There's a fire up at the preserve. Get dressed, I'll get Isaac.” he slid on jeans and a shirt and went into the next room to wake up the Beta.

_--_--_--_

“This better actually be something supernatural or else I'm going to hate your dad.” Isaac grumbled sleepily, licking his lips and yawning as they all walked out of the Camero. It was September already, meaning school was starting up and Stiles and Isaac would be going off to their Junior year of High School. Though this thought didn't terrify him as much as it used to, the idea of having to decide what he wanted to do for the rest of his life did.

“I'm thinking the same thing. You don't get these good looks on little sleep.” Stiles commented back, wrapping himself up in his jacket (which Derek had replaced after Nina exploded in his last one).

“I saw you take a four hour nap today, I think you're fine.” Derek growled in his ear as they walked towards the shell of a house.

Stiles hadn't been up here since that night, and he felt the same cold breeze rip through him like the night Nina had arrived.

“Oh fuck.” he raced a head of the wolves, shaking his head as he looked over the fire. A ring of fire to be exact. He exhaled in exasperation as he heard Derek and Isaac catch up to him.

“Is that...”

You would think with Stiles' impeccable ability to expect the unexpected, he really would have seen this coming. But low and behold in all his naked glory, an almost identical copy of Isaac stood up, his hair a little longer, eyes a little redder, and face pulled in a grimace.

"Alpha Isaac, please say you're here to sell us Girl Scout cookies. Or I'll have to throw your little were-ass out of this world-line." Stiles crossed his arms, biting his lip and looking over the man.

"Not exactly. We might have a problem."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnnnddddd there is a Sequel in the mix. It'll be called Lonely Observer and will be focusing on the Problem that sent Alpha Isaac into Stiles' and Derek's world-line.
> 
> Not sure how long that one will be.  
> But, hopefully you guys check it out!
> 
> -Hediren<3
> 
> Edit: My brother Quidmackree is working on an audio book for this, so I think he's putting it up in a couple months!

**Author's Note:**

> The quote in the summary comes from the song 'Hacking the Gate' by Itou Kanoko


End file.
